Pudo Ser Tan Fácil
by Sthefynice
Summary: Cuando el Orgullo es más grande que el Amor... Sueños rotos abundan, peleas y engaños la causan y una pareja termina. -Posible continuación en un futuro lejano-.
1. Desilución

_**"Ok, que quede claro Este es mi 2do fanfic, es MIO, yo misma lo estoy ESCRIBIENDO. Tengo que aclarar estas pequeñeces porque hay gente que piensa que ciertas personas copian historias y las publican...Y dejenme decirles que yo NO SOY una de ellas **_

_**En fin, disfruten del fic y dejen reviews, porfis Los necesito para saber que tal estoy como escritora... Ok, aqui van los créditos...**_

**_Jimmy Neutron y los otros personajes en la historia y en mis siguientes fanfics son marcas registradas por Nickelodeon...Aunque fueron los suficientes #!! Como para cancelarlo u.u_**

**_No tengo internet en mi casa y tengo que sobrevivir en cierto modo para traerles los caps de mis fics...Ok, exagero un poco, pero algo de eso es verdad t.t_**

**_Así que, please, tenganme algo de paciencia y consideración...Soy nueva en esto y tengo que traducir yo misma todo lo que está en inglés el fanfiction y dejenme decirles que no soy muy buena en eso xD! Jaja, sin más preámbulos, aqui mi fic...No soy buena presentando y esas cosas, pero estoy segura que con el tiempo, mejoraré... Bueh, diviertanse mucho y espero que les guste_**

* * *

**"Pudo Ser Tan Fácil..."**

**Autor: Sthefannie Martinez**

Mi nombre es Cynthia Vortex, tenía apenas 13 años de edad cuándo presencié todo esto y quisiera contarles mi historia... La recuerdo tal cuál como pasó...Jamás imaginé todo eso en mi vida...Creía que obtendría una beca en Harvard e irme lejos de Retroville de una vez por todas...Pero algo me lo impedía, en realidad..."Alguien" Ese Alguien me lo impedía a toda costa…

/

**Cap. 1 "Desilusión"**

Jimmy: "Wow Cindy! Te ves hermosa!" Le decía un guapo genio mientras la esperaba en la puerta de su casa...

Cindy: "¿De verdad?" –Le dijo una linda rubia con cara de asombro y felicidad…

Jimmy: "Por supuesto! Acaso te mentiría?"-Guiñándole el ojo

Cindy: Soltando unas risitas...- "Desde luego que no"

Jimmy: "Pues entonces, vámos. Se nos hace tarde.."

/

Jimmy y yo nos íbamos todos los días al liceo juntos. Ya habíamos salido de la Primaria Limbert...Y créanme que, les puedo contar los momentos más graciosos que Jimmy y Yo pasamos durante esa época, pero eso ya sería otra historia...Hace poco, Carl se fué como estudiante extranjero a donde siempre quizo ir...A Escocia, puesto que, tenía una novia allí y claro, su pasión por las llamas nunca le agotaban... A veces Jimmy y yo recibíamos una que otra carta del él. Lo malo es que, tal parece que en Escocia, hay mala conexión con la internet, pues nos había escrito miles de veces que no podía conectarse al msn… Prácticamente, no sabíamos mucho sobre él...Libby y yo, éramos-Y continuamos siendo- las mejores amigas. Todavía confiaba en ella lo suficiente como para contarle mis secretos, mis ansiedades, mis deseos... Libby salió un par de veces con Nick, y...Bueno, se podría decir que son como "Novios" Pero aún no es oficial... Y Sheen...Bueno, Sheen seguía siendo el mismo ¬¬

Era la chava más feliz del planeta! Puesto que, ya no había nada ni nadie que pudiera separarme de mi Jimmy-Al menos lo creía así- Pero...Poco a poco, las cosas fueron desvaneciéndose...

/

Sheen: -Vestía una camisa blanca junto con unos jeans azules y el pelo despeinado, como de costumbre- "Cielos! Tan temprano es y ustedes derramando miel de abejas para los pobres..."

Jimmy: "Jaja, que gracioso! Claro que no..Solo estábamos...Ya sabes, jugando.." –Decía mientras se acomodaba su chaqueta de cuero negro.

Sheen: "Si claro...Oigan, tenemos que entrar. Ya se hace algo tarde..."

Los chicos entraron al salón de clases y cada uno se sentó en su puesto. Tenían una tarea pendiente...Cindy se acordó y le dijo al ojiazul, que estaba a su lado...

Cindy: "Cielo...¿Me hicistes mi tarea, cierto? –_Pregunté con voz dudosa.._

Jimmy: -Colocó los pies en su mesa y las manos detrás de la cabeza. Le dijo con voz relajante...- "No. No la hize. Creo que...Se me había olvidado..."

Cindy: "¿¡QUE!?"- Con voz alarmante "Osea, ¿Que no la hicistes? ¿Porque no me dijistes antes? De seguro que, ya la hubiese hecho!

Jimmy: "Oye, oye...Tranquila, ok? Ya nos copiaremos de alguien!"

-"¡No me gusta copiarme de los demás!"

-"Ah, y entonces...¿Que quieres que haga "Srta. Inteligente"?

-"Basta! No sigas! Odio que peleemos así!"

-"Peleamos así porque tú lo ocasionas, Cindy!"

-"Claro que no!" -Mirandolo sorprendidamente "Osea, de verdad, no logro entender...¿Porque no maduras? ¡Tú no eras así!"

-"Pues...Las cosas han cambiado! No esperes que pretenda ser el mismo..."

-"Han cambiado porque tú lo permites! Caray, ya prácticamente no puedo con esto! No logro entenderte! ¿Crees que porque eres el mejor amigo de Nick crecerás como persona? ¡Mírate en un espejo! Andan en malos pasos y yo no quiero verte así!"-Decía con voz llorosa

Jimmy: "¿Te digo algo? ¡Me vale lo que piensas! Es mi vida y haré de ella lo que se me venga en gana"

Cindy: "¡Es increíble! …Jamás pensé que diría esto, pero...Estoy hasta la coronilla de tí!"-Tocándose la frente

Jimmy: "¿Que quieres decir?"-Preguntó incredúlamente

Cindy: "Todo era perfecto para mi! Hace algunos meses...Éra demasiado felíz junto a tu lado! Todo lo hacíamos juntos! No discutíamos...Salvo en algunas ocasiones, pero no tan seguido! ¿Y luego que, Jimmy? Poco a poco, fuístes haciéndote el mejor amigo de Nick Dean! Al principio, no me molestaba. Más bien, me alegraba de que, al fin, hicieras las paces con él...Luego, a lo mejor, te habrá llenado la cabeza de estupideces! Porque, de verdad, no encuentro otra explicación lógica para esto! "

Jimmy: "Alto! Ok? Alto. En primer lugar, no estoy de acuerdo con nada de lo que dices! ¿Crees que me dejo llevar por los demás? La respuesta es: No! Nunca lo haría!"

Cindy: "¡Pero si ya lo has hecho! Y ahora...¿Que tenemos gracias a esto? ¡Un Jimmy Neutrón egocéntrico que solo se preocupa únicamente por su aspecto! No le interesa más nada! Salvo el mismo y lo que piensen sus amigos! Y..¿En donde me encuentro ahora, Jimmy? Acaso...¿Soy un cero a la izquierda para ti tambien?

Jimmy: -Soltó un respiro.."Cindy, claro que eres importante para mí! Enténdelo de una vez por todas..."

Cindy: "Es que...No puedo entenderlo!"

Jimmy: "No me entiendes porque nunca escuchas! ¿Cuantas veces tengo que demostrartelo? Nos la pasamos casi todo el día juntos! No he estado por mucho tiempo en el laboratorio solo por tí! Todo lo he hecho por ti y nunca te has dado cuenta!"

Cindy: "Te equivocas, James! No lo haces por mí, sino por tus amigos! Ellos te dicen que debes y no debes hacer y creo que, la verdad Jimmy, sería muy idiota de tu parte que hicieras eso! "

Jimmy: -Jaló a Cindy por un brazo y le apretaba fuertemente.. "¿Cuando será la vez en que dejaras de abrir tu gran bocota?"

Cindy: -Soltando algunas lagrimas..."Basta! Me lastimas! Suéltame!"

Jimmy: -Riéndose..."Caray, si que eres débil junto a mi.. Sabes Cindy? Al principio pensaba que eras diferente a las de más, pero no, lo eres..." –Soltándola lentamente...

Sheen: -Acercándosele a Jimmy..."Ey viejo, que pasa allá con Cindy?"

Jimmy: "Oh, nada en especial Solo, discusiones en parejas, ya sabes..."

Sheen: "Bueno, si tú lo dices..."

Jimmy: -Suzurrándole a Cindy..."Que sea la última vez que vuelves a tocar ese tema entre nosotros! A menos que...Quieras terminar conmigo! Para mi, no tengo problema alguno! Puedo conseguirme a otra tonta como novia en menos de 6 minutos...Pero..¿Tú? ¿Quién te querría a tí? ¡Tan solo eres una niña mimada y chillona! Más bien, deberías de agradecerme por ser tu novio! Millones de chicas mueren por mi...Y yo...Tambien me estoy hartando de ti ¬¬ Así que...Esta sea la última vez que me volves con ese tema, ¿Quedó claro?

-Cindy con lágrimas en los ojos y aterrada por lo que dijo, solamente asintió..

Jimmy: "Muy bien, tambien estoy de acuerdo!"-Dándole un beso la mejilla...

/

Si...Ya sé lo que estarán pensando! "Pobre Cindy, porque no reaccionas, le pide que te respete y que te deje en paz?" Pero, sinceramente...No podía. Estaba tan enamorada de él que tenía un miedo horrible de que me dejara por otra... Soportaba de todo: Gritos, peleas, humillaciones...Solo para poder estar con él. Estaba tan asustada que, perdía la confianza en mi misma, no salía tan frecuente con mis amigas y no podía comer muy bien... Lo único que se reducía mi vida en ese tiempo era: Estudiar por las mañanas, y de resto, estar con él, solamente estar con él. Pero a su manera...

Pasaron minutos, dias y semanas...Hasta que, finalmente me dijo...

/

Jimmy: -Estaba acostado en una hamaca en el patio de la casa de Cindy y este le dijo mientras Cindy regaba las flores de la puerta principal..."¿Sabes Cindy? He estado pensando...Mucho en nosotros

Cindy: -Terminando de regar las plantas, le dijo con aquella ternura..."Adelante, te escucho.."

Jimmy: "Bueno, pues...Ya llevamos como año y medio de noviazgo y...Creo que es hora de avanzar al siguiente nivel..." -Le dijo mientras se paraba de la hamaca y caminaba hacia ella lentamente...

Cindy: -Algo nerviosa, le dijo temblando..." ¿Y que queres decir con eso?"

Jimmy: -Le agarro su menudita cintura y le dijo a su oído..."Pues...Sabes lo que quiero decir! Digo, al fin y al cabo, no creo que seas tan tonta como para no saber lo que he querido siempre..."

_Cindy Sabía la respuesta. Sabía lo que quería Jimmy, sin embargo, aunque se moría de las ganas por tener esa vívida experiencia junto a él, no podía hacerlo..._

Jimmy: ¿Y bien, Cynthia? ¿Que dices? –Acariciando sus brazos…

Cindy: -Soltó un suspiro..."Yo..La verdad..."

Sra. Vortex: -Apareció y le dijo a su hija… "Cynthia Vortex…¿Tenes idea de que hora es? ¬¬"

Cindy: -Algo confundida, le dijo… "¿Las…4 pm? OO"

Sra. Vortex: "Exacto Tenes que ayudarme a realizar las compras. No me digas que, te olvidaste por completo de eso?"

Cindy: "¿Compras? o.o OMG! Lo olvidé por completo!"

Sra. Vortex: "¿Tu crees? ¬¬ Anda a cambiarte para irnos de una vez"

Cindy: "Enseguida Mamá! Nos vemos despues, cielo" Dándole un tierno beso de despedida...

Jimmy: "Bueno, supongo que, me tengo que ir... ¬¬"

Sra. Vortex: "Oh Jimmy...Lo siento! Pero regresamos en la noche. Si quieres, le digo a Cindy que te visite..."

Jimmy: "No muchas gracias, Sra. Vortex" "Tan solo digale a Cindy que la veré despúes..."o:p/o:p

Sra. Vortex: "Está bien, con gusto le diré"

/

Nunca en mi vida le agradecí tanto a mi mamá por salvarme de esta...Veía mi vida en él, realmente...No podía vivir sin él! Me daba una rabia desperada no poder olvidarlo...Ya me estaba cansando de su chantaje, de sus groserías, de que piense que solamente soy un cuerpo...Para tener 13 años y llegar con una personalidad así, era demasiado raro! Comenzé a sospechar de él, a sospechar de sus amigos...Quería averiguar el porqué de las cosas que el hacía y dejaba de hacer...No obstante, mis presentimientos no fueron en vano cuando ví un día que Jimmy hablaba con Nick...

/

Nick: "Toma, tiene que ser antes de que termine el día"

Jimmy: "No estoy muy seguro de esto..."

Nick: "¿Que te pasa? ¿Te harás del que no rompe un plato ahora? Déjame decirte que ese papel no te queda! No seas gallina y toma..." Dejando en la mano de Jimmy una pequeña caja roja...

Jimmy: "Entonces, nos veremos a las 6:00pm?"

Nick: "Dalo por hecho" Y con esta frase, Nick se desapareció del lugar rápidamente..."

Jimmy: _"¿Porqué a mi? Realmente...No estoy capacitado de hacer estas cosas..."_

Cindy: "¿Jimmy"? _-Le dijo con voz suave..._ "¿A que se refiere Nick?" "¿Para qué sirve esa caja roja?" _–Pregunté con excesiva curiosidad_

Jimmy: "No es...Nada en especial!" "Solo es un pañuelo!" ...El pañuelo está en esta cajita"

Cindy: "Pañuelo?" "Me parece algo grande la cajita como para que esté un pañuelo adentro de ella..."

Jimmy: "¿Sabes que? Piensa lo quieras! No me importa..."

Cindy: "Amor...Solo trato de ayudar! ¿Que tiene de malo en eso? Soy tu novia"

Jimmy: "...Pero no mi esposa!" "No necesito tu ayuda! No necesito la ayuda de nadie! Puedo conmigo mismo!"

-"Pe..Pe..Pero"...

-"Pero nada!" "Comienzas a cansarme...¬¬ Sería mejor que terminemos ya!..."

_Y en el acto, se fué..._

/

Esas palabritas comenzaron a perturbarme...Jamás en mi vida había escrito 364 416 252... pags en mi diario considerando la forma, maneras y posibilidades de morir...Jeje, bueh...Exagero un poco xD!

Pero eso sí...Caí en una depresión horrible que ni el miedo mismo se podía imaginar...Empezé a aceptar que no era útil en nada y que nadie quería estar conmigo...Me menosprecié brutalmente...Evitaba a toda costa hablar con Libby, mis amigas y hasta a mi propia madre. Diariamente, escribía diversos poemas con cierto aire de poesía gótica...No sé en ese entonces que estaba pasando...No sabía que era lo que me estaba pasando...

Habría sido más fácil acabar con mi vida de una vez...Tal vez, hubiera dejado que me atropellara un carro-Que para mí, esa era la forma fácil de morir en el acto... Pero preferí vivir, algo me impedía morir, era él...No dormía, no comía, no pensaba con claridad las cosas...Cuando me besaba, me sentí de lo mejor! Nunca en mi vida había sentido algo así por un chico...Y nunca pensé las consecuencias acerca de ello...Pero como les decía, ya no me importaba...

/


	2. Problemas de Pareja

_**Cap. 2 Problemas de Pareja...**_

Libby: "Sheen...Has visto a Cindy?" "Pareciera que no nos hemos hablado durante meses!"

Sheen: "Eh? ...Cindy?" Ah...No. No la he visto... No estará con Jimmy?"

Libby: "No! Acabo de preguntarle y me dijo que no sabe en donde está!" Esto no tiene sentido realmente..."

_Enseguida, aparecí, vestía de negro y mi aspecto parecía un alma en pena...Literalmente. Lucía demasiado pálida...Como si no hubiese comido en días..._

Libby: "Ci-Cin-Cindy?" Me decía mientras se le formaba un pequeño nudo en la garganta... "Pero...¿Que te ha pasado?"

Cindy: "A mi nada, porque lo dices, Libby?"

Libby: "¿Que porque lo digo? Mírate!" Estas mal! Algo te ocurre! Que te ha pasado?..."

Jimmy: "No le pasa nada, Libby! "Es solo que mi Cindy descubrió que ha querido ser gótica en toda su vida...Así me lo hizo saber No es así, amor?"

_Cindy no pronunciaba palabra. Ni pequeña ni grande. Solamente asentía cuando su amado le ordenara hacerlo...Pareciera como si el propio Jimmy hablara por ella..._

Jimmy: "Hoy tendré una reunión con los chicos. Van a traer a sus novias y tendrás que ir conmigo" "Te buscaré a las 7:00pm... Quedó claro?"

_Cindy asintió..._

Jimmy: "Escucha cariño...Sé que intentas complacerme...Pero eso no servirá... No me gusta verte así...Pareciera como si no hubieras comido nada en días!"

_Cindy solamente lo miraba fijamente...Para ella, solo bastaba estar con él...Sintió que se preocupaba por ella...Se alegro mucho y no pudo evitar las ganas de darle un abrazo..._

_Jimmy solamente correspondió al abrazo. "¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que no hacemos esto?"-Se dijo a sí mismo...Enseguida se soltó de ella, la miró fijamente y le dijo..._

-"Solo quiero que sepas...Lo mucho que lo lamento" "No tengo derecho para gritarte y humillarte de esta manera y mucho menos pedirte que te acuestes conmigo en tan temprana edad... Te quiero mucho" _–Le dijo robándole un beso_

/

Ese beso me hizo entender que, detrás de todo lo amargo que tuve y estuve con él, en el fondo Jimmy no era tan malo como pensaba...Pero, a su vez, sus acciones me inquietaban...Algo extraño le pasaba a mi Jimmy!- Me decía constantemente...Y en efecto, así lo era...

Más tarde, en la cafetería...Jimmy y yo comíamos nuestro almuerzo...Teníamos una mesa completa para los dos...A decir verdad, habían ciertas reglas un poco...Tontas, por decirlo así del grupo de Jimmy...

Como, por ejemplo, llevar una chaqueta negra de cuero todo el tiempo, acompañado con unos jeans, unos Converse o Vans y una camisa blanca...Ese era el atuendo de la mayoría de los chicos de Retroville High...

La segunda regla que había era: Permanecer los chicos todo el tiempo con sus novias...A menos que tengan una "Supuesta reunión de hombres..." ¬¬

Y otras reglas más...Que con el tiempo, poco a poco les diré...

Como sea, Sheen y Libby eran los últimos en la fila, por lo que recibieron su almuerzo mucho tiempo despúes, a la hora de separarse cada quién para buscar una mesa y sentarse...Libby cambió de planes...

/

Libby: "Te sientas conmigo? :D"

Sheen: _(Un poco aturdido por la pregunta...)_ "¿Sentarme contigo? Jaja!" _(Susurránzole..) _"Sabes lo que me haría Nick si vé que estoy muy cerca de su chica?"

Libby: "Y eso que? El tiene que entender que solo son unas tontas normas y que no soy un "Objeto de exclusividad!" Gracias a él ningún chico se me acerca!"

Sheen: "Pues...Eso es lo lógico...El solo intenta protegerte..."

Libby: "¿Protegerme? Si, como no!" "Ven...Sientate ya! Te guardé un lugar" (_Señalandole su puesto...)_

Sheen: "Pero...Eres la novia de Nick!"

Libby: "Me vale si soy hasta la novia de Michael Jackson!" "Por favor ven Sheen...No quiero almorzar sola!"

_Sheen finalmente cedió y se sentó al lado de Libby..._

_Estaban comiendo muy tranquilos hasta que de repente..._

Nick: "Oye...Tú! Que haces sentado con mi novia? ¬¬"

Sheen: _(Gulp) _"Ehhmm...Creeme Nick...No es lo que parece!"

Nick: "Escucha lagartija! (_Agarrando a Sheen por el cuello...) _Será mejor que te alejes de mi novia si sabes lo que te conviene!"

Sheen: "Yo? Pero...Si yo no le he hecho nada!"

Nick: "No juegues conmigo! "

Libby: "Nick, déjalo tranquilo en este instante!"

Nick: "Silencio! Aquí el que habla soy yo... Además, solamente le daré algo..." _Mostrando enseguida su puño..._

Jimmy: "Nick, déjalo ya..."

Nick: "Y porque hacerte caso, Neutrón? Puedo acabar con ustedes dos de una sola vez!"

Jimmy: "Si...Tienes razón, pero tal vez no creo que a tu madre le guste saber lo que haces por las tardes en el parque...No es así?"

Nick: "Me estas amenazando?.." (_Le dijo soltando a Sheen bruscamente...Este cayó al piso y se levantó...)_

Jimmy: "Tómalo como quieras...El chiste es que si no dejas de molestarlo...Me temo que estas perdido..."

Nick: "Si? Y que pasaría si le dijera a tus padres lo mismo?"

Cindy: "De qué está hablando Nick, Jimmy...?"

Jimmy: "De nada en especifico..."

Nick: "Ah...Con qué tu novia todavía no se ha enterado de nuestro secreto...Verdad, Neutron? Bueno, con más razón...No te metas en lo que no te incumbe!"

Jimmy: "Sheen es mi amigo! Déjanos en paz de una vez..." Y si Libby fuera inteligente, ya hacía mucho tiempo que hubiese terminado contigo!"

Nick: "Si bien, eso no te importa! Me dijistes que ya estabas hasta la coronilla con Cindy! Y no le has dicho nada porque te dá lástima! "

Cindy: _(Enseguida, mis ojos comenzaron a crisparse...) "_¿Te doy lástima, Jimmy?"

Jimmy: "Eso es mentira! Cindy, no le creas..." (_Agarrandola de las manos...) _Si fuera cierto yo...

Cindy: "Aleja tus asquerosas manos de mi, Neutrón! No quiero verte más..."

_Le dije mientras corría y me alejaba de el a toda prisa..._

Libby: "Ey amiga! Esperame!"

Jimmy: Cindy...No...

Nick: "Valla...Al parecer nuestra adorada Cindy está muy sensible en estos últimos días...Jajaja! Bien hecho, Neutron...Si que sabes como romperle el corazón a una chava!" _Dándole una leve palmada en su brazo..._

Jimmy: _(Suzurrando...) "_Tengo que ir con ella..."

Nick: "Con ella? Olvídala! No es más que una tonta!"

Jimmy: _(Irritado..) _¡Déjala en paz! Ok? Estoy cansándome de lo mismo! Por tu culpa ahora piensa que no tengo sentimientos y que no la quiero!"

Nick: _(Tomado completamente desprevenido por su comentario...) _ "Por mi culpa? Tú fuístes el que me dijo que quería fama y popularidad...Y bien? Aquí la tienes! Si no te sabes adaptar es tu problema! Pero yo ya cumplí de mi parte..."

Jimmy: "Sabes que? Olvídalo...Lo único que sé es que no voy a permitir lastimar a Cindy...Y muchas gracias por tu comentario! Me ayudará bastante! ¬¬"

Nick: "Ah claro...Lo que no hicistes en el pasado lo harás ahora...Que conveniente, no?"

Jimmy: "Estoy harto! No voy a permitir que me controles más a cambio de una tontería! Ya pienso que esto es demasiado tonto! Nunca debí..."

Nick: "...Consumir drogas? Tú lo pediste Neutrón...Quién es el controlado ahora? El chico genio no es más que una decepción! Mírate...Ya ni siquiera te reconoces a ti mismo! Y lo peor es que sigues aferrado a una obsesión..."

Jimmy: _(Con cara de derrota..) _"No inventes..."

Nick: "...Quién hubiese pensado que nos reunimos todos los dias en el parque a tal hora solamente para olvidar nuestros problemas con algo tan corriente?...Y nada puede salvarte! Ni tus inventos pueden con esto!

Sheen: "Déjalo en paz!"

Jimmy: "No Sheen! Nick...Nick...Tiene la razón! _(Su mirada cayó al suelo...) _Hubiera sido más fácil enfrentar mis problemas por mi cuenta, pero no lo hize..."

Nick: "Que si tengo razón? Obvio que tengo la razón! Ni yo mismo me obsesioné tanto con la cocaina! Y por lo menos, tu raro amigo Sheen guardó el secreto y le dijo que no...Pero si quieres cambiar de opinión..."

Sheen: "Por el santo nombre de Ultralord! No me gustan esas cosas!"

Nick: "Como sea, la cajita que te dí contiene solamente 45 bolsitas...Utilizalas bien, Neutrón! Jajaja!"

_Y Despúes de su malvada risa, se fué..._

Jimmy: "Ese Nick lo único que causa son problemas! Jamás debí confiar en el! Pero...Como pude caer tan bajo? o.o"

Sheen: _(Tapando sus palabras con una tos falsa...) _"Ingenuo..."

Jimmy: "Escuché eso! ¬¬"

Sheen: "Jeje...Lo siento!"

Jimmy: "Vamos Sheen...Ayúdame a buscar a Cindy..."

Sheen: "Okz..."

/

A decir verdad, desde mi punto de vista...James fué valiente en decirle a Nick la verdad...Fué una gran pelea! Lástima que no pude contemplarla bien t.t

Obviamente, aún no sabía la causa del extraño y repentino comportamiento de mi Jimmy. Todavía estaba muy lastimada por lo que me hizo. Y eso que estoy contando el resumen de la historia, lo que les he dicho aparentemente no es nada ¬¬

Pero bueh...El chiste era que en todo este último tiempo, no comía muy bien que digamos... A veces me saltaba las comidas, o simplemente...No comía! La causa de ello está de más decirlo, no? ¬¬ En fin, recuerdo que ese día salí corriendo hasta el baño de las niñas, lloraba y lloraba al lado de mi mejor amiga...Libby estaba atónita...No sabía lo que me pasaba porque hacía desde hace tiempo que no hemos hablado de esas cosas personales...No por falta de tiempo entre nosotras, sino porque la verdad no quería hacerlo...Me encerraba en mi propio mundo... En todo este tiempo, mi mejor amiga era mi Diario...Sonará algo irónico, pero realmente, así fué...

/

Libby: "Cindy...Porque lloras? Jimmy realmente no dijo eso! Nick lo hizo a propósito para que dudaras de él!"

Cindy: "Si bien pues...Lo logró, Libby! Estoy perdida! Realmente...No sé que hacer!"

Libby: "De que hablas?"

Cindy: _(Dándose cuenta de sus palabras...) _"Ahmm, eh...De nada! Olvida lo que dije, Libs"

Libby: "Oh no...Nada de eso! No me cambies el tema ahora, Cindy. Que te pasa últimamente? Algo ha cambiado..."

Cindy: "¿Que cosa? Ay, por favor! Nada ha cambiado, Libby...Sigo siendo la misma!" _Mostrando una pequeña sonrisa en su cara..._

Libby: _Le dió un pequeño abrazo y le dijo bajito... _"Cind, sabes que si necesitas a alguien con quién hablar...Recuerda que aquí estaré..."

_No pasaron ni 10 segundos despúes hasta que..._

Jimmy: "Al fin te encontré, Cynthia! Te he buscado por todas partes para decirte que..."

Libby: "Atrás Jimmy! Cindy se siente muy mal por las cosas feas que le dijistes! Créeme que lo último que quiere en este mundo es hablar contigo..."

Sheen: "Si...My Ultra-reina platónica tiene razón, cabezón! No tienes derecho..."

Jimmy: _(Irritado) _"Sheen! Pero...¿De qué lado estás? "

Sheen: "Ja! Del mio..."

Jimmy: "El supuesto mejor amigo, eh? ¬¬ Bueno...Chicos, me dejan con Cindy...A solas?"

Libby: "Claro...Pero, que más podemos hacer? Arreglen sus problemas como novios que son...Pero eso sí, Neutron! ¬¬ No quiero volver a enterarme que Cindy estuvo llorando por tu culpa otra vez, Ok??"

Jimmy: "Libs...No tienes porque preocuparte...Todo estará bien.."

Libby: "Ok...Pero...Se pueden salir del baño de las niñas?? o.o Creo que este no es lugar para ustedes..."

Jimmy: "Oh! Claro...Lo siento...No me acordaba..." _Nerviosamente, se frotó por detrás de su cabeza..._

_Hubo un momento de silencio..._

Sheen: "AHHH!! Suficiente! Odio este silencio repentino!! Pero...En qué universo altamente paralelo estamos rodeados?? Todo lo que ven mis ojos es pura mentira!!"

Jimmy y Libby: "Sheen!! "

Sheen: "Jeje, lo siento..."

Libby: _(Incomodada...) _Bueno...Eh, Sheen...Tenemos que irnos al lugar que te dije antes...

Sheen: _(Confundido..) "_¿Lugar...?"

Libby: "Si, ese lugar...Vamos! "

_Y se fueron..._

Jimmy: "Necesito hablarte..."

Cindy: _(Sarcástica...) _"Oh, en serio? Pues ahorrátelo, Neutron! Ya todo lo veo claro!"

Jimmy: "Cindy...No es lo que parece, yo..."

_Sheen nuevamente aparece en escena..._

Sheen: "Ah Jimmy! Olvidé decirte que Nick canceló la reunión de hoy!"

Jimmy: "Ah...Gracias, Sheen"

Sheen: "De nada Ah! No olvides decirle a Cindy que consumes drogas desde hace tiempo! "

Cindy: _(Aterrada) _"Que tú que?? OO"

Jimmy: _(Furioso..) _"Sheen!! "

Sheen: "Ups! Sorry...Lo siento! Será mejor que me valla!"

_Y se volvió a ir..._

Jimmy: _Acercándosele a Cindy... _"Cindy...De verdad no quería.."

Cindy: _(Con lágrimas en los ojos...) _ "Alejate de mi, Neutron! Ya no lo soporto más! Vete de aquí! Dejáme..."

Jimmy: "No, no lo haré! Escucha...Sé que cometí un error y lo siento, pero..."

Cindy: "...Pero nada, Ok? Me lastimastes cañón y esperas que te perdone así de fácil? No en esta vida, amigo..."

Jimmy: "Por favor...Escúchame!"

Cindy: "No...Escuchame tú a mi, Neutrón! Te ODIO!! Estoy cansada de esto, cansada de sufrir, de no comer bien por tu culpa...Ya de ni siquiera de dormir! Y todo por tu culpa, Jimmy! _ Señalándolo..._

Jimmy: "Pero...Tú no puedes..."

_Y eso fué lo último que escuché de el...Pues me fuí apresuradamente de ese lugar... u.u_

/

No sé de donde agarré fuerzas y lo rechazé ese día...Me sentía super destrozada! Bastante ya tenía con mis problemas personales para enterarme de que Jimmy, mi Jimmy...En todo este tiempo consumía drogas?? No, eso si que no lo podía soportar! Me desgarraba por dentro...Solo imaginen por un momento mi situación: El chico por el cual amas, el que te lo ha dado todo sin esperar nada a cambio, el que varias veces te ha salvado la vida...Se droga? Eso es una espina profunda en mi corazón! Y en donde quedó el chico genio y dulce del que me enamoré?? Se habrá ido y no regresará jamás? Pero...No me cabe en la cabeza esto! ¿¡Porque Jimmy haría tal cosa!? ¿¡Que problemas habrá tenido si me tenía a mi!? ¿¡Acaso era por mi culpa!? ¿¡No le prestaba la suficiente atención o no lo apoyaba lo suficiente para que se sienta seguro de querer estar conmigo!?

Pedí un pase en la dirección para poder irme tranquilamente a mi casa... Quería reflexionar, desahogarme escribiendo cosas que realmente no tenía sentido...Quería desaparecerme frente a sus ojos...No tenía fuerzas de verlo cara a cara porque...De repente...Es como si rodara una película en mi cabeza para recordar todos esos gratos y tormentosos momentos con él...Quería alejarme y empezar desde cero con mi vida...Pero era inútil, ya que uno de los dos siempre regresaba al pasado...

Llegué a mi casa...Mis padres no estaban...La verdad, eso ya ni me extrañaba y ni me importaba! Lo prefería así, ya que quería tener todo el tiempo para estar sola...No quería ver a nadie más...Solamente Humprey estaba a mi lado...Consolándome, o al menos, tratando de hacerlo...

Me dormí un rato...Sonó el timbre...Ya eran como las 4:30 pm

Estaba vestida con mi ropa vieja de siempre...Ya hasta ni ánimos tenía como para verme bien ¬¬

Me demoré un poco en bajar las escaleras...Me vi de reojo en un espejo que estaba cerca de la sala para asegurarme de que me veía presentable para ver visitas...Sea quién sea...

Abrí la puerta y lo ví...

/

Cindy: "Neutrón?? O.O"

Jimmy: "Necesito hablarte..." _Me dijo con una voz muy ronca..._

Cindy: "¿De qué hablas?" _Le dije cortándolo... _"No sabes lo mucho que me duele todo esto y tú...Jimmy, te sientes bien? o.o

_"En ese momento, sentí como si mis ojos me engañaran...Y es que la verdad, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando...Jimmy se había drogado tiempo antes de venir a mi casa!"_

Jimmy: "¿Sorprendida o qué?"

Cindy: "Oh mi Dios...No es posible...Estoy soñando!"

Jimmy: "Si, si...Vas a dejarme pasar o qué?"

Cindy: "Jimmy...Estas...?" "Santo Dios! ¿Porque no puedo decir esto? t.t"

Jimmy: "Cindy...No es lo que parece, creéme...Yo siempre te he dicho la verdad..." _Me decía con muecas en la cara y todo mareado...Como si se fuese a desmayar en cualquier momento..._

Cindy: "No puedes forzarte...Ven acá" _Lo apoyé en mis brazos y subimos paso a paso los escalones hasta llegar a mi cuarto..._

Jimmy: "Me gusta tu habitación...Esos colores son padres..."

Cindy: "Jimmy, mejor ni te molestes en hablar...Acuéstate en mi cama...Debes de estar muy débil...Hace cuanto tiempo estas..? Ya sabes..." _Se me iba la voz cada vez que lo veía en ese estado..._

Jimmy: "¿Que? ¿Drogado..? Hmm...Creo que hace como 20 minutos, ya llevo 4 bolsitas...El desgraciado de Nick me dijo que las usara bien...Supongo que no tengo otra alternativa..."

Cindy: _Con los ojos crispados... _"Pero...¿Como puedes decirlo así con toda la naturalidad? ¿Que no ves que me duele verte así? ¿Porque lo hicistes, Jimmy?"

Jimmy: "Cindy...Hay que aceptar la realidad! Y no fué tu culpa, ok? Fué mi desición...Y creo que es una de las mejores que he hecho en mi vida..."

Cindy: "La mejor? Pues, estas equivocado, Neutron!" _No pude contenerme más y empezé a llorar... _"Dime, acaso tus padres saben algo de esto? Desde cuando estas así?"

Jimmy: "No...Es obvio que no lo saben...Jamás les importé y nunca lo harán...Y estoy así desde los pasados 4 meses, contenta? _Estaba pálido...No mostraba expresión alguna y su mirada mostraba un completo y total vacío..._

_En ese momento, Jimmy saca la dichosa cajita roja y saca otra bolsita..._

Cindy: "¿Que demonios pretendes hacer con eso?" _Lo miré de una manera espantosa..._

Jimmy: "Oh...Se me acaba la dosis, necesito más..." _Se detuvo por un momento y me dijo... _"Que descortés soy, verdad? Nunca te ofrecí antes, pero...Quieres un poco? Tengo muchas para mí solo...Me tomará algo de tiempo acabar con ellas, pero si quieres...Compartimos..."

Cindy: "Aleja esa basura de mi ahora mismo! ¿Que no ves que esa cosa te hace daño? ¿Que pretendes? ¿Morir gracias a esto? _Enseguida me alejé completamente de él y lloré desesperadamente en una de las esquinas de mi habitación... _

_Recuerdo que Jimmy me veía super raro, con ganas de ayudarme..._

Jimmy: "Vamos nena, no sé porque te alteras tanto! Solo es cocaína...Por el amor de la ciencia!"

Cindy: "Solo eso? ¿Tienes idea de lo que hace eso a tu organismo, Jimmy?"

Jimmy: "Claro que tengo idea! Soy un genio, recuerdas? Sé todo acerca de eso..."

Cindy: "Ah si? Pues dejame decirte que estas muy LEJOS de ser un genio! Si lo fueras, no estarías involucrado en esto! Pero no...Tenías que estar con el tarado de Nick para ser popular, verdad? Jimmy, con eso no lograrás nada! Solo destruirás tu vida por completo!"

Jimmy: "Ya lo sé..."

Cindy: "Y entonces? o.o"

Jimmy: "Cindy... No hables tan fuerte...Me está empezando a doler la cabeza y tu madre podría oírnos..."

Cindy: "Mi madre no está aqui, Jimmy" _Le dije con una voz excesivamente suave... _"Por favor...No sigas con esto! Dame la cajita..." _Me acerqué cuidadosamente hacia él y estiré mi mano..._

_Al principio, Jimmy comenzó a dudar, pero al final cedió..._

Cindy: "Gracias...Estoy segura de que habrá mejores formas de solucionar tu problema..." _Le dije mientras guardaba la cajita en un lugar seguro que el no había visto..._

Jimmy: "Mi vida no tiene sentido..."

Cindy: "Claro que si la tiene! Me preocupo por ti, Jimmy y no sabes cuanto!"

Jimmy: "Me siento muy solo, Cindy...Tal vez debería morir en este instante...No tengo razones ni motivo de mi amargada existencia!"

_Esas palabras me hirieron profundamente...Era la primera vez que lo oía hablar así...Me acerqué a él, lo miré fijamente y le dije con eterna franqueza..._

Cindy: "Jimmy...Hay algo que pueda hacer por tí?"

_Al principio, Jimmy no se movió, pero lentamente asintió y me dijo..._

Jimmy: "Quédate a mi lado, Cindy...No me dejes solo..."

Cindy: "Yo jamás te dejaría sola...!"

Jimmy: "Entonces, ven...Acuéstate a mi lado...Me siento muy mal..."

_En el acto, obedecí...Me tocó el lado de la pared, así que no había problemas de caerme...Me acomodé a su pecho y nos abrazamos tiernamente...Era como una de las escenas de Avril Lavigne en el video de "My Happy Ending" Yo todavía seguía llorando mientras Jimmy se quedaba ligeramente dormido... Me sentía rara, completamente desconocida...Sabía que mi Jimmy podía morir en cualquier momento si no se le trataba ayuda rápido...Y por nada del mundo iba a permitirle eso! Yo lo amaba a tal punto de sacrificarme por él... Si alguien tenía que morir no sería ninguno de nosotros dos, sino del culpable..._

_**OK, sé que algunos me matarán por dejarlo hasta allí, pero es que la verdad, les recuerdo...No tengo internet en mi casa ni computadora para poder empezar a escribir la continuación T.T Pero please, comprendanme y dejenme reviews para poder continuar la historia de un modo más...Interesante, por así decirlo En cuanto menos lo esperen subiré la continuación! ;) En pocas palabras, tengan Fé**_


	3. Buscar Ayuda?

**_Hello Guys! Mil gracias a tods por dedicarle tiempo a mi humilde Fic Espero que les guste... Sorry por la tardanza, pero ando de cyber en cyber, pues no tengo internet en mi casa y últimamente he estado escribiendo mis fics en cuadernos... (((Lo cual nunca he hecho en toda mi vida u.u)))_**

**_Jeje, pues...Le dedico el cap a los fans de Jimmy Neutron! Son lo máximo!_**

**_Perla...Gracias por traducir el fic "My Happy Ending"! Me re-encantó! (L)(L)_**

**_Yanis, amiga sos lo más! Time sin hablarte...I Miss You! u.u_**

**_Hidako, gracias por subir la continuación de FFT! Realmente, el fic me gusta!_**

**_Tia Caro...I Miss You Too!xD Esperamos con ansías la continuación de tu fic! Acordate, si yo puedo...Vos podes! ;)_**

**_A todos los que leen...Mil gracias! El cap puede que esté algo corto, pero ya escribí el Cap 4 Solamente me falta buscar tiempo y un cyber para subirlo xD!_**

**_Bueh...Sin más nada que decir, me despido_**

**_Kisses! (K)_**

**Cap. 3 "Buscar Ayuda?"**

"_Ok, ya ha pasado el tiempo y no sabia que hacer…! Jimmy estaba en un vacío horrible y no podía remediarlo! Ni la misma ciencia se lo impedía…Ya la prepa lo sabía…(Salvo los profes y el Direc!) Hablé con Libby, buscando de alguna forma consuelo y apoyo…No podía decirle a mi mamá porque a lo mejor, me negaría, no me volvería a hablar o nos mudaríamos a otro lugar o que sé yo! El chiste es que no podíamos pedir ayuda…Y menos a los adultos!_

_Un dia, ya en la prepa, me encontré a Jimmy tendido en un hermoso y frondoso árbol de rosas rosadas…Era mi árbol favorito… Bueno, más bien, "Nuestro" árbol…_

_Vestía mi atuendo de siempre: Jeans rotos, una blusa de tirantes negra con una calavera rosa en el medio y mis clásicos Converse blancos con calaveras moradas por los bordes… Mi cabello lo tenía con una típica cola de caballo dejando un mechón de cada lado… Y para terminar, mis aretes de calavera blancos_

_Me acerqué cuidadosamente…Pero El enseguida notó mi presencia…_

Jimmy: "Que es lo que quieres?" _Soltó un leve respiro…_

Cindy: "Yo-_Me sentí insegura, pero luego tomé valor…_ Yo…Tan solo…Vine a hacerte compañía! _Le sonreí tímidamente y me senté a su lado, esperando a que se abriera conmigo y que juntos, buscáramos la solución…_

Jimmy: "Si eso quieres…" _Me apegué más a el, pero no pasó nada. De hecho, en los últimos dias, Jimmy dejó de ser el chico del cual me enamoré…_

_Solté un profundo respiro y desvié mi mirada a otro lugar…_

Jimmy: "Que tienes…?" _Me miró con intensidad…_

Cindy: "Nada.." _Me volvió a mirar intensamente…No podía ocultarle nada… _"Es solo…Jimmy, quiero hacerte una pregunta…"

-Pues…Adelante! Pregunta lo que quieras…

-Jimmy? Has estado…Consumiendo…Cocaína últimamente? _Mi voz vaciló un poco…Aún no podía aceptar lo complicado que eran estas palabras para mi…_

-Bueno…Pues…Si… _Me dijo mientras desviaba su mirada…_

_Enseguida perdí la calma y empezé a hablarle rápidamente…_

-Que?! Pero…Como?! Jimmy… Sabes que es eso y está mal! Tenemos que hacer algo!! _Le grité con desesperación…_

-Hey…! Cálmate! No puedo, Ok? Déjame en Paz…!

-¡¿Qué te deje en paz?! Acaso estas loco?! Y..Como es eso que no puedes?! Eres Jimmy Neutron!!

-Cindy, por favor…No grites! Mi cabeza me está matando!! _Me decía mientras se la sostenía…_

-Pues…Me parece muy bien! Y espero que te sirva de lección, genio! _Le levantaba la voz a propósito…_

-AHHH! Vortex! Mi Cabeza! T.T

-(Risas) Ya, está bien… _Me arrecosté sobre el mientras mirábamos nuestros Converse…_

_/_

_Ya en clases, nos sentamos todos atrás (Sheen, Libby, Nick, Jimmy y yo..) La Miss Juana nos daba clases de Literatura…A decir verdad, todos odiábamos sus clases ¬¬ Simplemente, nos parecían un poco tontas…En fin, me aburrí. Cerré mi cuaderno y empezé a coquetearle a MI Jimmy… No obstante, me sorprendió verlo casi dormido…_

Cindy: "Jimmy…Estas bien?"

Jimmy: "Ehm…Que?!" _Me dijo soñoliento…_

-Casi te duermes! Dime…Acaso no dormiste bien anoche?

-Dormir? Como quieres que duerma en el estado en donde me encuentro actualmente…? No puedo dormir…

-Oh Jimmy, ¡Cuánto lo siento! _Me apegué a El con un fuerte abrazo…_

-No es tu culpa, Cindy… _Me decía mientras acariciaba mi cabello…_

/

Nick: "Muy bien Neutron…Refúgiate en la chica….Créeme que será la única compañía que tendrás…!"

Libby: "Cielo…Con quién hablas?"

-Ah…Solamente contigo! _Le robó un gran beso…Lástima que el pobre Sheen se quedó viéndolos…_

Sheen: "Libby…Cuanto no daría por estar en el lugar de Nick?"

Despues de Clases…

Nick: "Muy bien y que vamos a hacer hoy…?"

Oleander: "Porque no dámos una función de Skate?"

Nick: "Suena bien…Y tu que dices, Butch?"

Butch: "Yo digo que juguemos al Basketball y luego a molestar a los demás… _Dijo con una cara de satisfacción…._

Nick: "Ja, ja…Ese plan es mejor…Que dices, Neutron?"

Jimmy: "Ah pues…No lo sé…Saben chicos? Yo creo que no saldré hoy…

Oleander: "Que?! Mira, el hecho de que te veas como un anti-social no quiere decir realmente que lo seas…!"

Nick: "Si, Neutron…! Vamos! Que otra cosa puede ser más importante?" _Nick lo miró de forma retadora, pues ambos sabían cual iba a ser la respuesta…_

Butch: "Olvídenlo chicos…! El Bebé Neutron tiene que llegar temprano a su casita antes de que papi y mami lo regañe!

_Todos comenzaron a reírse…_

Cindy: "Déjalo en paz o te quedarás sin dientes, tarado!"

Jimmy: "No Cindy…Tienen razón. A que hora y en donde, chicos?"

Butch: "A las 6:00 pm en el parque…"

Oleander: "Te veremos allá Neutron…"

Jimmy: "Está bien…"

Oleander: "Bueno, tenemos que irnos…Vienes con nosotros, Nick?

Nick: "Los alcanzo luego, chicos…Tengo un asunto pendiente…"

Butch: "Esta bien, vamos…."

_Los chicos desaparecieron…_

Libby: "Nick, cuantas veces te he dicho que no maltrates al pobre de Jimmy?! ¡Míralo como está!"

Nick: "Liberty…Basta, Ok? No te metas…"

-Y encima me tratas así?! Tengo derecho saber en que te estas metiendo! Soy tu chica…!

-Mi chica? Mi chica?! Si eres mi chica, entonces tendrás que comportarte como tal… Es hora de que aprendas a madurar!

-Cual es tu problema?! Exiges y exiges pero nunca das! Ya estoy harta de ti…!

_Nick la jaló bruscamente del brazo y le dijo…_

-Tu y yo tenemos que hablar…En privado!

_Miró a Sheen por un momento y le dijo…_

-Y en cuanto a vos…Si te vuelvo a ver con mi novia… Lo pagarás caro!

_Luego de eso, Nick y Libby se fueron. Despues de un silencio, Jimmy dijo…_

-Bueno, será mejor que me valla…

Cindy: "Que?! Porque?! A donde vas?!"

Jimmy: "A donde crees? Voy a mi casa a cambiarme…"

-Perfecto! Iré contigo..!

-No! Ya basta, por favor…

-A que te refieres? No logro entenderte…

-Cindy, no quiero estar contigo…

-Que?! Perdona, escuché mal?!

Sheen: "Bueno, creo que mi presencia está de más, así que me voy…"

Jimmy: "No Sheen, espérame…Yo tambien me tengo que ir…"

Cindy: "Espera….!!" _Le dije con voz llorosa, mis ojos empezaron a crisparse…_

Sheen: "No viejo, olvidalo…Te vas solo! Ultralord empieza en 10 minutos!"

Jimmy: (Irritado) "Está bien…Nos vemos luego, Sheen!

Muy bien Cindy, que querías decirme?"

-¡Júrame que no me dejaras! _Grité con desesperación…_

-Cindy… _Soltó un respiro y me dijo con total calma…_

Tengo sueño, no he comido en dos dias y me duele la cabeza…Por favor! Solo quiero estar solo! Completamente solo! No terminamos, pero…Podrías al menos…Dejarme solo?!

-Solo?! Y porque no has comido?! Jimmy, tu mismo te estas destruyendo!!

-No he comido porque no tengo hambre! Además, no estes hablando, Señorita Flacura!

-Yo?! Ay, por favor! Es que…En mi casa no hay comida! Y mi papá no ha hecho el mercado y…

-….Mientes! Eres una gran mentirosa, Vortex! Todo lo que sabes hacer es mentir…!

-Mentirosa Yo?! Se nota que no me conoces, Jimmy!

-Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que eres una víbora…!

-Pues estas bien equivocado! Pero…¿¡Que te ha pasado!? No eres el mismo…

-Si, no soy el mismo…Contenta? A partir de ahora, existirá un nuevo Jimmy Neutron…Y al que no le gusta, se puede ir…

-Pues entonces…Creo que seré la primera…

_Me dí media vuelta y, con lágrimas en los ojos, continué mi camino…_

_**¿Y? ¿Que tal? ¿Será que habrán esperanzas entre estos dos? Please, dejen reviews Muy proximamente, el Cap.4!**_


	4. Porque me tratas así?

**_LISTO...! Despues de tanto tiempo... ¡Ya está completo el cap.!_**

**_Pido disculpas a las personas que les encanta el fic y que hayan tardado tanto tiempo en esperar... u.u_**

**_En especial a vos, tia u.u_**

**_pZ, espero que dejen reviews! D (O la continúación de ellos...xD!)_**

**_Y... Disfruten...! _**

**_Un Beso..._**

* * *

**Cap. 4 "Porque me tratas así?"**

_Bueno, no fue como algunos se lo esperaban, pero así fue….Jimmy se estaba convirtiendo en un monstruo y no sabía que hacer! Al parecer, mi cuento de hadas se desvanece rápidamente… ¿Qué no les dije? A los 13 empezé a creer mucho en la magia y en las hadas… Pero entendí de golpe que no existía tal cosa… Esa tarde, llegué a mi cuarto llorando… Destruí gran parte de mi habitación y empezé a escribir mis poemas habituales… u.u_

_Cada vez que lo veía en "El mundo de la Perdición" Cada vez me afectaba bastante! Con el tiempo, mis padres empezaron a preocuparse… Si antes no podía comer… Menos comeré ahora…_

_Una que otras veces comía –Lo hacía por mi madre, pero al rato… Vomitaba! No entendía ni siquiera porque mi cuerpo pasaba por ese tipo de cosas, no entendí porque tuve que renunciar todas mis metas y sueños solo por un chico, no entendí como pude olvidar mi orgullo y mi dignidad… No entendía nada!_

_Al rato de pasar por todo esto, Libby me llamó a mi I-phone…_

_Ah! Olvidé comentar… Toda Retroville High tiene uno El que no lo tenga simplemente es porque es un retardado social… (Sin Ofender…)_

_Bueno, en fin… Me llamó…"_

Cindy: "Hola Libby… Que pasa?"

Libby: "Hola amiga… No, nada en especial… Solo quería decirte que, justo ahora, estoy llegando a mi casa…"

-A esta hora…? Caray, son como las 11:30 pm!

-Lo sé, lo sé… Pero eso que te lo explique Nick! A veces es un tanto extraño! Se comporta de manera melosa y después pasa a ser irritante y obsesivo! Amiga… Siento con si no me deja respirar…!

_Risas por parte de Cindy…_

-Por lo menos te divertistes…

-Bueno, pues si… Pero…

-Que ocurre?

-Nena, estoy preocupada por Nick… No sé, antes no era así… Siento como…

-…Como si el ha cambiado?! O.O

-Wow! Pues si…!! Pero, como adivinastes?!

-Intuición… _Ambas carcajeamos por un momento…_

-Ya veo… Chica, tengo que contarte algo…

-Si? Que es, Libby?!

-Pues…

_**Justo en ese momento, tuve otra llamada en espera… Era El…**_

-Oh no…

-Que sucede, Cindy?

- Tengo otra llamada…

-Es de Jimmy, verdad?

-Si…

-Pues… Contéstale! Tranquila, te contaré cuando te vea, vale?

-Vale. Pero… No puedo hablar con el!

-Que?! Cindy, son novios…! Ambos se gustan y están juntos… Cual es el problema?!

-El problema Libby, es que el Destino quiere separarnos! No le veo otra explicación! Podemos estar juntos, si… Pero todo es con un precio! Con un maldito precio…! .

-Chica, cálmate! De verás, no es para tanto… Porque andas así de alterada?

-Hoy tuvimos una pelea…

-Que novedad! Ves? Las peleas de novios siempre son de lo más normal… Por experiencia te lo digo…!

-(Risas) Muchas gracias, Libby… De verdad

-No hay de que…. Buena suerte y me cuentas luego, si?

-Cuenta con ello…Bye! Un beso!

-Bye…

_Miré mi I-Phone nuevamente y tenía 3 llamadas perdidas… Inmediatamente comenzó a sonar… Me harté de la situación y le contesté…_

Cindy: "Bueno…?"

Jimmy: "Valla! Hasta que por fin contestas…"

-Que es lo que quieres, Neutron? Humillarme?

-No… Ya lo he hecho antes… Es divertido a veces pero no entretiene tanto…

-Ash! Eres un IDIOTA!! Como pude fijarme en alguien como tú…?

-No quiero hablar de esas cosas a distancia, así que voy a tu casa a buscarte… Ah! Y viste algo abrigado. No quiero que te congeles mientras hablemos en el espacio…

-En el espacio…?! Pero qué…?! Tienes idea de que hora es, Neutron?!

-Si… Las 11:45pm Por…?

-Oh no, por nada! _Le dije sarcásticamente…_

-Ash… Tranquila! Si lo dices por tus padres, estará bien… Usaremos el Hipnorayo si quieres… Si lo dices por Humprie traélo a mi casa, dormirá con Goodard y si lo dices por ti que te quedas hasta las 3:00am chateando conmigo…

-¡Está bien, está bien genio, ya entendí! ¬¬

-Y entonces…? Paso por ti?

-Bueno, si…

-Perfecto! Te busco en 10 minutos…

-Que sean 15! Es que… Traigo puesta mi piyama!

-(Risas) Está bien…

_Algunos se habrán quedado odiándome… O puede que estén un poco desconcertados… El me trató mal al principio y luego se arrepintió. ¿No es lindo? Para mí, si lo era… Es más, ya hasta me hacía la idea… _

_Esa noche, dimos un paseo por todo el Sistema Solar… Se acuerdan de los Aster-Rubies? Bueno, me regaló un juego de brazaletes, collares, aretes, pulseras… Y estuvimos solamente nosotros dos contemplando "Las Maravillas del Universo…" Aparte de que me llenó de puros abrazos y besos… Como creen que me sentí?! Gracias a él, descubrí el amor… Cada beso que me daba lo disfrutaba al máximo, pero a la vez pensaba: "Que diablos está pasando?"_

_Al dia siguiente, Jimmy y yo faltamos a clases…¡Era obvio! Como no ha de esperarse si ambos nos acostamos a las 6:00am! _

_Eran las 10:00am y yo todavía estaba durmiendo… _

_Pero, Jimmy estaba despierto… Sheen lo despertó! ¬¬ Al parecer, no enteramos que esa mañana no había clases… Que irónico, no?_

* * *

Sheen: "En serio, Jimmy! Debiste ver la pelea de Nick con Libby! Y solo porque me dijo "Hola"!

Jimmy: _Colocándose sus Converse negros… _"Ya te lo dije, Sheen! Alejáte de ella! Sabes como es Nick con sus cosas…"

-Cosas?! Acaso Libby es un objeto?! Ella es mucho más que eso!

-Se a lo que te refieres, pero déjala ir.. Ella ya escogió a Nick…

-Pero no logro entender… Ella no será feliz junto a el…

-Ah, Sheen… _Colocándole una mano en el hombro de su amigo…_

_**En ese momento, la voz de Judy se escucha en el cuarto…**_

-Jimmy! Hijo, tienes otra visita!

Jimmy: "Ah, puede ser Cindy… Hazla pasar, ma!

-De acuerdo…!

_**Se escuchan unos pasos y el ruido de la puerta abriéndose, revelando a esa "Otra" Visita…**_

Nick: "Saludos, NerDtron!" _(Risas)_

Jimmy: "Nick?! Que haces aquí?!"

Nick: "Quiero hacerte una propuesta… Y créeme que será difícil de rechazar…"

Jimmy: "Oh-Oh Un Deja Vu?!"

Sheen: "Errr, Jimmy! No le creas a lo que el te dice! Todo lo que conocemos de el es una extraña y vil mentira!" _Se desmaya dramáticamente en el hombro de Nick, este lo empuja…_

Nick: "¡Quítate Ultra-Tonto! Y bien, NerDtron? Que dices? Claro que, si quieres que hablemos… El Ultra-Perdedor se tiene que ir…"

_**Jimmy le dá una mirada intensa a Sheen…**_

Sheen: "Eh, Jimmy… Porque me miras así?! O.O"

Jimmy: _(En tono de súplica…) _"Por favor, Sheen…"

Sheen: "Ultrarayos! Está bien!!"

_**Luego de eso, Sheen no muy contento, abandonó el cuarto…**_

Jimmy: "Muy bien… Ahora, de que querías hablarme?!"

Nick: "De algo que cambiará tu vida… Para siempre…"

_De verdad me hubiera gustado escuchar lo que estaban hablando esos dos… El caso es que yo estaba dormida! xD_

_En fin, Jimmy vino a visitarme esa tarde…_

Jimmy: "¡Hola, Sra. Vortex! Se encuentra Cindy?"

Sra. Vortex: "Ah, hola James… Si, está arriba en su alcoba… Quieres que la llame o…?"

-No, no! Mejor yo subo… Muchas gracias!

-De nada… A propósito, no les molesta si… Los dejo solos en la casa por unos minutos? Es que tengo que hacer algo…

-Oh! No se preocupe…! Estaremos bien! Confíe en nosotros…

-Confío en ti… Aquí entre nos, mi hija es un poco traviesa…

-De eso podemos confiar…

_**Jimmy le dio una pequeña sonrisa a mi madre y ella, en el acto se fue…**_

_**El subió hasta mi cuarto y como siempre, abrió la puerta sin tocar… ¬¬ **_

_**Apenas ví su reflejo en el espejo de mi peinadora…**_

Cindy: "Dios mío!! Que haces aquí?!"

Jimmy: "¿Qué no es obvio?! Solamente… Vine a visitar a mi novia favorita… "

-Hmm.. Algo tramas, Neutron! Lo puedo sentir…

_Lo ví un poquitín nervioso y me cambió la conversación…_

Jimmy: "Oh! Veo que has estado usando las cosas que te regalé…"

_Me sonrojé…_

Cindy: "Si, son muy lindos… Gracias…"

Jimmy: "No tienes nada que agradecer… Cindy, quiero hacerte una pregunta…"

_**Me lo dijo sin vacilación, soltando un profundo respiro… Se sentó en mi cama y yo hice lo mismo…**_

Cindy: "Si? Dime…"

Jimmy: "Tú… Seguirías… Amándome aunque no fuera el mismo??" _**Me agarró de las manos y nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente…**_

Cindy: Uhm Jimmy, ¡Por supuesto que si! Porque la pregunta? Sucede algo?!

-No! Bueno, si… O tal vez… _**Su voz vaciló y empezó a hablar rápidamente…**_

Es que… No sé que hacer!

-Mi amor, a que te refieres? O.O _**Le pregunté desconcertadamente, esperando buscar respuestas a algunas preguntas que todavía no he podido entender…**_

-Me siento culpable…

-Culpable?!

-Si, yo… A veces digo o hago tontas que no quiero…

-Jimmy, eso es normal… Estamos pasando por la pubertad, recuerdas? _**Le dije con una placentera sonrisa… **_

-No, no es eso… Cindy, tu más que nadie, sabes la situación por la que estoy pasando…

-Si… _**Quería llorar, pero miré al suelo…**_

-Pero.. _**Me levantó la mejilla y empezó a hablar dulcemente… **_Prométeme que no me dejarás… Que pase lo que pase, trate como te trate… Siempre estarás conmigo. A mi lado, para ayudarme… Como siempre lo has hecho… _**No pude evitar las ganas de lloras… "Será que Jimmy se vá a morir?!"- Eso pensé…**_

- (Casi inaudible) Yo… Lo prometo, Jimmy!

_**Me abrasé a el y nos besamos… **_

_**Otra vez, el miedo se apoderó de mi… A decir verdad, no me arrepiento de todo lo que he hecho.. Cualquier chica haría lo mismo si estuviese tan enamorada como lo estoy… **_

_**Con el tiempo, Jimmy ha mejorado la táctica de besar… Y Jimmy, siendo pues el… Cada vez que nos besábamos… ¡No podíamos respirar! Nos apartamos luego de 2 minutos… Ninguno de los dos tenía el suficiente aire para respirar…**_

_**Humprie caminó hacía mi y me ladró en protesta… Jimmy y yo nos limitamos para reír…**_

Jimmy: "Es gracioso…"

Cindy: "Que dices, Humprie? Quieres salir a pasear? Bueno…" _Le dí una mirada a Jimmy… Al parecer, el leyó mi pensamiento…_

Jimmy: "No hay problema! Si quieres, podría acompañarte… Y puedo llevarme a Goodard si quieres…"

-(Risas) Está bien! Pero… Tendré que decirle a mi mamá…

-No te preocupes por eso… Ella no está…

-Como? Te dijo…?!

-Ah… Si…

-Ah bueno, no importa… Vamos? _Le alcé mi mano con una gran sonrisa…_

-Vamos…

_**Fue una tarde increíble… Hacía algunos meses que no nos divertíamos de ese modo… Después de esa promesa, las cosas fueron diferentes, al menos para mí…**_

_**No pasó ni una semana después… ¡Y estábamos en clases! Hasta que por fin nuestra profesora de Biología, La Señorita Tahís, dijo algo bueno…**_

Señorita Tahís: "Y como verán, chicos… Las Drogas son sinónimo de dolor y muerte… El Drogadicto hará hasta lo imposible por conseguir cada vez más y más dosis… Si tiene amigos, los perderá, si tiene relaciones personales con alguna pareja, renunciará a ella… Se peleará con su familia, amigos, Renunciará a todo… Y solo por la Droga, pueden creerlo??"

_**Recuerdo que ese día, me puse súper nerviosa… Veía a Jimmy completamente aturdido…**_

Britney: "Perdón, miss, pero tengo una pregunta…"

Señorita Tahís: "Oh, adelante, Brittany! Pregunta lo que quieras…"

-Bueno, es un ejemplo en realidad…

-No importa, solo danos tu opinión…

-Bueno… Si un drogadicto se da cuenta de todo el daño que ha hecho… Y quiere cambiar pero no puede… Que hay que hacer?

-Wow! A que te refieres, querida? _Sorprendida por el comentario…_

-Pues… A veces uno se siente tentado… Por así decirlo.. Ya sea de sus amigos o de el mismo… Entonces lo que digo es… ¿Por qué solamente… No deja las Drogas y ya…?!

-_Como si fuera tan fácil…! ¬¬ __**Pensaba Jimmy…**_

Señorita Tahís: "Bueno, déjame explicar… A lo mejor, ya su cuerpo se ha acostumbrado a la dosis diaria de la Droga…"

Oleander: "Y esto, a que se debe, profe?"

Señorita Tahís: "Existen muchas causas y probabilidades de que esto ocurra… A lo mejor, el que las consume, tendría problemas de autoestima, no se llevaba bien con su familia, no es aceptado por la sociedad… Etc."

Britney: "Ajá, eso lo sé… Pero… No entiendo…"

Señorita Tahís: "Verás, las drogas hacen que por el momento, se sientan bien… Es una sensación placentera para todo aquel que las consuma… Pero desgraciadamente, el efecto puede durar tan solo unos minutos o algunas horas… En teoría, los drogadictos consumen creyendo así que todos sus problemas desaparecen…"

TODOS: "Ahh?? O.O"

Señorita Tahís: "… Cuando se acabe el efecto, la persona se sentirá más o igual de miserable que antes… Sus problemas todavía estarán allí… Como si fueran una especie de fantasmas…. Ellos no pueden escapar de sus problemas, se necesita suficiente valor y coraje como para enfrentarlos.. Volviendo al punto de Brittany, si fuera demasiado tarde, si el paciente ha experimentado todos los síntomas y etapas, y si su cuerpo ya se acostumbró a la sustancia y le pide más y más… El paciente puede llegar a morir de una sobredosis segura…"

**-NOOOO…!! **_Grité desesperadamente por todo el salón… Todos se me quedaron viendo espantados…._

Señorita Tahís: "Señorita Vortex, sucede algo malo? O.O "

Cindy: "Eh… Yo… Siento una profunda lástima por el paciente, profe… u.u "

_**Enseguida toda la clase se estaba burlando de mi… Yo me moría de la pena…**_

Señorita Tahís: "Chicos, cálmense! No es gracioso… Mira, Cindy… Si alguna vez conoces un caso como este, no olvides en llamar… Un adulto no mejora del todo las cosas, pero podría ayudar si hay personas que estarían dispuestas a hacerlo…"

_**Se acercó cuidadosamente a mi y me dio una tarjeta con todos sus datos personales… La miré por un momento y le agradecí…**_

_**Luego de eso, puede comprender con claridad algunas cosas… Pero, como dicen por ahí: "No todo es color de Rosa…" **_

_**Recuerdo que ese día… Jimmy se ofreció amablemente para acompañarme a mi casa… Y como les dije antes, ni uno ni el otro podía ignorar lo que pasaba…**_

Jimmy: "Ok, que es lo que sucede?"

Cindy: "Sucede con que?! O.O " _**Realmente, me sorprendió mucho su pregunta…**_

-Me refiero a hoy… En la clase de Biología… Actuastes muy raro…

-Eh… Yo… Oh mira! Ahí está Libby! _**Decidí inventar esa excusa para salir de ahí… **_Iré a saludarla…

-Tu no vas a ningún lado…!! _**Me tomó bruscamente por el brazo y me jaló hacia el… Fuimos al parque y, como me estaba lastimando…**_

Cindy: "Suéltame! Que te pasa?!"

Jimmy: "Perdona si te lastimé… Realmente, no fue mi intención…"

-¡Claro que lo fue! Y no es la primera vez que lo haces… Yo ya no quiero seguir así!

-¡Perfecto! Yo también me siento igual! Que dices? Terminamos?!

-Que?! O.O _**Nunca lo había visto tan satisfecho en toda su vida! Pareciera que estuviera orgulloso y contento de todo lo que ha hecho… De todo lo que ME HA HECHO…!!**_

-Porque te sorprendes?! Así lo quieres, no?

-Jimmy… ¿Quién demonios eres?! _**Me quedé sin aliento… No podía hablar… Cada palabra que me decía era como una espina clavada en mi corazón…**_

-No lo sé… _**Me lo dijo en forma de susurro… Ambos no podíamos dejar de mirarnos…**_

-Si no lo sabes tu, entonces quién?! _**Le dije entre dientes… **_No sabes cuanto daño me has hecho! Nunca pensé que me tratarías de esa forma!

-Bien! Si no te gusta como te trato, entonces bien! Terminamos y ya! Listo! Fin del problema…!

-No quiero terminar! T.T _**Rompí en llanto… **_Me oyes? Nunca!

-No te entiendo, Vortex! Me dices que no soportas mis tratos! Y cuando me pongo de acuerdo para terminar… Cambias de idea! Porque? Porque Cindy?! Porque me tratas así?!

_**Me quedé sin palabras realmente… Acaso El pensaba que yo era la mala del cuento…?!**_

-Respóndeme…!! _**Gritó con desesperación…**_

_**Zas! Fue todo lo que pude hacer… Le había dado a Jimmy una cachetada…**_

_**Luego de eso, el no podía verme a la cara… Yo me arrepentí enseguida…**_

Cindy: "Yo… Nunca quise….! _**Seguía llorando…**_

_**Jimmy me miraba con furia, con venganza, con ganas de matarme… Me petrifiqué tanto que tuve que retroceder cada vez que se me acercaba…**_

_**De repente alzó su mano… Lo logró! Quizo pegarme pero no lo hizo…Sentía como si estaba luchando consigo mismo… Incluso, gritaba de dolor… Recuerdo claramente lo que me decía…**_

Jimmy: "Cindy… Vete! No quiero que estemos nuevamente juntos! Es peligroso!"

_**Realmente, ignoré sus palabras y me arrodillé junto con el…**_

Cindy: "No.. Puedo! Jimmy… Eres lo más importante que tengo en la vida… Dime, por favor… Que te sucede?! Hay algo que pueda hacer…?!

-Si… ¡Aléjate de mi! Te odio! Siempre te odié! Y te odiaré hasta el día en que muera! Que creo que será muy pronto si voy al paso en el que estoy…!

_**Agarró con fuerza su pecho… Yo me quería morir! No sabía que dolía más… El que me haya dicho todas esas cosas o verlo así en ese estado…**_

_**Sheen en ese momento apareció… Recuerdo que suspiró profundamente antes de hablar…**_

Sheen: "Ah… Sabía que te ibas a poner así ¬¬ Toma… _**Le estaba entregando 3 pastillas a Jimmy… Yo los miraba espantada…**_

Jimmy: "Ah, gracias amigo… Y el agua?!"

Sheen: "Aquí está… _**Dijo entregándosela…**_

_**Jimmy se las tomó y yo no paraba de llorar…! Me arrodillé y golpeé el césped… A la vez que gritaba… **_

Sheen: "Ultra- Rayos! Que tienes?!"

Cindy: "¿Qué tengo?! ¡Eres un grandísimo idiota, Sheen!! _**Lo tomé por el cuello… **_Como pudistes hacer tal cosa?! Eres su amigo, debes ayudarlo!!"

_**Miré a Jimmy por un segundo… Estaba acostado en la grama y yo me petrifiqué! Mis piernas temblaban como gelatina y corrí hacia el…**_

Cindy: Jimmy?! Jimmy! Respóndeme!

_**No hubo respuesta por parte de el… No lo veía respirar y sus ojos estaban bien cerrados…**_

Cindy: "Oh, no! Jimmy! Porque?! Quebré en llanto y me arrecosté en su pecho… Porque Jimmy?! Yo que te amé tanto… T.T"

Sheen: "Ah, Cindy… O.O "

-Y ahora, mi gran amor… ¡Esta muerto! NOOOOOOOOOOO!! T.T

-Cindy…!

-Aléjate! Eres el culpable de su muerte!! Me encargaré de que sufras en la cárcel! La muerte de Jimmy no será en vano…!! Le dije mientras lloraba, gritaba y lo miraba con ira…

-Cindy…

-HABLA DE UNA BUENA VEZ, IDIOTA!!

-Solo quería decirte que el no está muerto…!

-Ah no?! O.O

-No.. Está dormido. Las pastillas que le dí no son más que Anti-Depresivos… Desgraciadamente, parece ser que eso es lo único que lo mantiene dormido… **_Me dijo mientras me miraba intensamente…_**

-Uff! Por lo menos…! Que alivio…! u.u Eh, Sheen… Porque me miras así?! O.O

-Eh, por nada. Solo que, me impresionaste! O.O Digo, no es que esté disfrutando las situaciones de ambos… Sino que…

-Está bien, ya entendí! Y… Perdón por gritarte, si? Es que… Cuando se trata de Jimmy, soy capaz de todo… _**Me ruborizé al decir esas palabras… A la vez que miraba al suelo constantemente…**_

-Ultra-Wow! Entonces, es cierto…

-Que? O.O

-Eh, nada…

-Sheen, porque me tratas así?! Somos amigos…

_**Jamás en la vida pensé que esas palabras se me saldrían de la boca…xD!**_

-Bueno, Cindy… Ni tan amigos. Eres solamente… Mi compañera de clases y la novia de mi mejor amigo…

-Bueno, sabes a lo que me refiero…

_**Me sentí un poco incómoda.. Al parecer, Sheen no era tan tonto como yo pensaba…**_

-Cindy, yo… Tuve que contarles a los padres de Jimmy que el… Anda… En malos pasos…

-Que?! O.O Porque? Porque lo hiciste?!

-Y que querías que hiciera, Señorita Inteligente?! No puedo verlo así! Soy su mejor amigo!

-Si eres su mejor amigo, entonces, no tenías porque haber hecho eso! Sabes perfectamente que el Sr. y la Sra. Neutron no pueden enterarse de que…

Sra. Neutron: "Enterarnos de que, cielo?!"

_**De repente… No podía ni respirar! Había recibido 2 mayores sustos en menos de 10 minutos… Aparte de que, mi situación estomacal no ayudaba en nada…**_

Sr. Neutron: "Cindy-Chan, ocurre algo?"

Cindy: "Eh… Yo… _**De golpe sentí como si el aire me aplastara… Dí un paso en frente y me desmayé…**_

_**Abrí mis ojos para encontrarme nuevamente en mi habitación… **_

_**Para mí, ya era otra de mis prisiones emocionales…**_

_**La mayor parte de mi tiempo, la invertía ahí, junto con Jimmy…**_

_**Claro, eso fue mucho antes cuando sucedieron estas desgracias.. ¬¬**_

Cindy: "Otra Pesadilla…" _**Suspiré profundamente…**_

-No lo creo, Cynthia…

_**Decía mi madre, quién apenas llegó a mi habitación…**_

Cindy: "Ma… Como? Como… Fue que…"

Sra. Vortex: "No interesa, hija… Quiero que me des una explicación…"

Cindy: "Una explicación a que, ma?! Estoy muy ocupada en este momento, tal vez después…

Sra. Vortex: "Ah, claro… Te refieres a esto?!"

_**Mi madre sostenía mi cuaderno de poemas…**_

Cindy: " Pero… Como fue que…?! O.O "

Sra. Vortex: "Y obviamente, eres muy buena… Te felicito, pero no es tu estilo!

**_Cada palabra que me decía, me miraba con cierta mirada de madre enojada y resentida… Yo conocía esa mirada… Lo supe enseguida… Mi madre estaba decepcionada…_**

-Porque lo leístes…?! _**Le dije entre lágrimas… No me gusta que espíen mi privacidad! Nada más, lo aceptaba de una sola persona…**_

-Eso no importa… Yo-

-¡Claro que si importa! ¡Son mis cosas! Y, definitivamente… No tienes derecho a entrar en mi habitación!!

-No tengo derecho?! Soy tu madre!

-Si, pero igual! El hecho de que seas o no mi madre no quiere decir que tengas autoridad para espiar mi privacidad, caray! ¡Déjame en paz!

-Cynthia Aurora Vortex…! Que forma es Esa de tratar a tu madre?! Quiero tu respeto… Ahora!

_**Yo solamente la miré con odio y me cruzé de brazos… Desvié la mirada y continuó hablando…**_

-Yo… No sé que pensar, hija! Leí tu cuaderno y… Sabes como me hace sentir?! Pareciera que estas sola en el mundo y eso no es así! Siempre tendrás a alguien que piense en ti! Alguien en quién puedas confiar…!

-Yo ya lo encontré, ma… Le dije con cierto resentimiento… Y somos muy felices, así que…

-NO! Yo no hablaba de Jimmy…

-Ah no? Pues, estoy más que segura que el es el indicado, yo…

-Hablo de tu familia! De tu tia, de tu padre, de MI! Que rayos te está pasando…?! No eres la misma Vortex de siempre….!

-Es cierto, má! La vieja Cindy… Murió de su pasada y miserable vida! Ahora existe otra! Que obviamente, es mucho mejor que la original… No! Yo quiero a Cynthia! A MI hija! No hay una… Gótica sin Alma!

-Soy Emo, mamá! ¬¬ Los Góticos son los que viven para morir y todo eso…

-Ah, pues entonces… ¿Escribes poesía Gótica…?! Que interesante! _**Me dijo en tono de burla…**_

-No te metas con mis cosas! Déjame ser! Déjame en paz!

-Como?! Disculpa, pero jamás te dejaré ser como las otras perdedoras de allá afuera… Tu serás mejor que ellas…

-Ok, creo que no entendí muy bien… Y sabes que? No me importa, olvidalo! Dejalo así! Como siempre… "No interesa" verdad?! _**Le dije sarcásticamente… Me sacaba de quicio su forma de educarme… ¬¬**_

-Mucho cuidado con tu aptitud, jovencita..! No querrás que te castigue de por vida… O si?!

_**Se acabó! Fue la gota que derramó el vaso… Sentí de pronto hirviendo mi sangre sin control… Estaba harta de todo! Quería desquitarme! Era increíble que mi madre me manejara de tal forma… Justo cuando estuvo a punto de irse, le dije…**_

-NO!

-Que fue eso?! _**Preguntó incrédulamente…**_

-Esa será mi respuesta! Estoy harta…! Renuncio a esta vida llena de injusticia! Estoy harta de ti!! _**La apunté con el dedo… Sabía que ese acto la hacía enojar… Rápidamente, se acercó a mi en dos zancadas…**_

-Repítelo… _**Me retaba! Mi propia madre me retaba! Y, como yo no le oculto nada…**_

-Me cansé! Simplemente… ¡Me cansé! Odio que me hagas creer que soy perfecta! Y solo por tu maldito orgullo impediste que me acercara a Neutron inmediatamente cuando lo conocí! Por tu culpa mis esfuerzos han sido en vano! Por tu culpa me encerré en un mundo de odio, miedo y resentimientos! Por tu culpa perdí mucho tiempo para estar con Jimmy…

Ya Terminaste?! _**Me dijo entre dientes…**_

-Ah, no exactamente…

**Se acercó a mi… Para que?- Se preguntarán.. Simple! Para darme una profunda bofetada!**

_**La miré con odio y ella hizo lo mismo… **_

_**Despúes de un minuto de silencio entre ambas, me dijo…**_

-No quiero que vuelvas a ver a ese tal Neutron!! Me escuchaste?! NO QUIERO VERTE MÁS NUNCA CERCA DE ÉL…!!

-NO PUEDES PROHIBIRME ALGO ASÍ, PORQUE TEN POR SEGURO QUE NO TE OBEDECERÉ…!!

_**La desafié por completo y le cerré la puerta en la cara… Pero igual eso no impedía que siguiera hablando… ¬¬**_

-Acaso es eso lo que te enseñan en el liceo…?! A partir de mañana, buscaré un colegio en el cual te enseñen a ser una señorita!!

-No seré más una niña inocente y buena..!! _**Le dije con cierto odio…**_

-No me hagas quitarte todos tus privilegios, Cynthia Aurora…! No creo que seas capaz de perder todo lo que haz logrado y… Solo por un chico..!!

-Ah si?! Pruébame…!! _**Y es que, si ella me haría un infierno, yo tambien se lo haría… ¬¬**_

_**Luego de eso, escuché que mi madre se alejaba… Entre lágrimas, me arrecosté en mi puerta y cubrí mi cara…**_

_**Ni yo misma me reconocía! Había desafiado a mi madre por completo… Y todo por El?! Que estupidez! Me reía de mi misma… Como pude caer tan bajo? Pero la realidad era esa… No podía negarlo… Ya no…**_

_**Tenía que afrentarlo… Mi obsesión por el tenía que parar… Pero, como?! Ese es el gran problema! Y jamás creí en el dicho: "Un clavo saca otro clavo…" Porque es mentira! Lo único que hace es lastimarte más de lo que ya estas… Al menos, ese era mi caso…**_

_**Dejé de llorar por un momento y ví mis manos… Mis nudillos estaban completamente lastimados… Los tenía con sangre seca y césped… Recordé por un momento lo que le pasó a Jimmy esta tarde… Lloré de nuevo. Por poco lo pierdo! Si me pasó una vez no permitiré que me pase dos veces…**_

_**Con desesperación pensé y pensé como podría ser la solución para mis problemas… **_

_**Acepté rápidamente que no podía culpar de todo… En primera, porque yo lo amaba y en segunda, porque Jimmy cubría la parte emocional… Lo demás era por mi culpa…**_

_**Me quedé encerrada con Humpry en mi habitación escribiendo poemas… Luego de un rato, me llamó… A mi I-phone, por supuesto**_

_**La ansiedad me crecía y contesté enseguida…**_

Cindy: "Bueno? Jimmy, estas bien? Como te sientes? O.O "

Jimmy: "Hola Cindy… Descuida, no estoy del todo bien pero estoy mejor ahora… Acabo de despertarme y… Tuve un sueño contigo…

-Soñaste conmigo?! O.O _**Me ruborizé ante tal comentario**_… Ah, bueno…

-No te incomoda, verdad?

-Que..? O.O

-Pues… Lo que te dije… Del sueño..

-Ah, no, para nada… No hay problema…!

-Segura? Porque yo… Ah, cierto! Si tambien sueñas frecuentemente conmigo… _**Me lo dijo en tono de burla, el sabe que eso me hace enojar… Pero siempre jugamos así…**_

-No es cierto…! _**Sentí que mis mejillas estallaban… El solamente se reía de mi…**_

-Ya.. Mira, solo quería decirte que… Yo… Lo siento…

-En serio? Porque?! O.o

-Pues, por lo de esta tarde… Estaba nervioso y de pronto… No lo sé! Creo que perdí el control de nuevo… Perdóname…

-No! Yo.. Yo fui la que perdió el control! Te grité, me enojé y yo… Yo nunca quize…

-Está bien, Cindy. Te perdono. Pero solo… Con una condición…

-Cual?! O.O Haré lo que sea!

-Bueno, pues… Que solamente, me perdones…

_**Ambos empezamos a reir…**_

-¡Claro que te perdono, tonto! Eres muy importante para mi…

-En serio? Pues, me alegra oír eso… Tu tambien eres muy importante para mi….

-Lo dices en serio?! O.o

-Por supuesto. Eres la única en mi vida…

-Oh, Jimmy… No sabes que felíz me haces! Volví a ruborizarme…

-Es lo que busco, Cindy… Pero, debes entender algo…

_**Me lo dijo en tono serio, yo me petrifiqué…**_

-No, por favor… No digas nada!

-Cindy….! O.o

-Es en serio! Por favor…

-Es que… Es importante! Por favor! Quiero que me entiendas…!

-Entiéndeme a mi primero! No quiero que me dejes! De verdad, no lo soportaría…

_**Odiaba que me escuchara tan frágil, pero no podía hacer nada… Sería mucho peor guardarme todo esto para mí…**_

-Yo… De verdad… No quiero, pero…

-Que?! Osea que… Lo estas admitiendo?! O.o

-No, Cindy… No pienses eso!

-No, sabes que, Neutron?! Eres un idiota! Como puedes hacerme tal cosa?! Que no lo entiendes?!

-Tu eres la que no entiendes! Nunca lo has entendido! Y sinceramente… ¡No sé comprenderte! Mira, si quieres seguir con tu berrinche de niña mimada… Excelente! Hazlo! Haz todo lo que quieras, Cynthia! Pero… Tendrás que hacerlo sola! Haré mi vida contigo o sin ti…!

-No, Jimmy… No digas eso, escuchame…!

-No pretenderé escucharte! Se acabó! Olvidalo!

-No puedes… Por favor…! _**Rompí en llanto… Y la verdad, no sobreviviría sin estar a su lado…**_

_**Y me colgó…**_

_**A partir de ese momento… Me dí cuenta de que algo estaba mal… Y… Terminamos?! No lo sabía, pero recuerdo que quería recuperar a Jimmy… A MI Jimmy! Despúes de todo, yo era la única persona en la que el podía confiar plenamente… A pesar de lo ocurrido en el pasado…**_

_**Sin embargo, estaba muy débil y asustada! Me peleé re-feo con mi madre! Y cada vez, lo hacíamos más y más frecuente…**_

_**Pasaron 2 semanas después…**_

_**Ya se acercaba el cumpleaños #14 de Jimmy… **_

_**Y en todo el trascurso de ese tiempo… El y yo guardamos distancia… Sonará irónico, pero, a pesar de que vivimos en la misma calle y estudiamos en la misma High School… No lo había visto!**_

_**El se las arreglaba para no verme, para evitarme… Sabía que tenía que hablar, ya comenzaba a aceptar que el necesitaba ayuda, pero cual sería?!**_

_**Opté por lo más fácil… Ir a buscarlo y hablarle de lo malo que son las drogas para su salud… Pensaba que esa era la solución! Pero, al parecer… El cuerpo de Jimmy ya se había acostumbrado a la sustancia! Si eso era lo que predijo la profe… ¡Entonces Jimmy podría morir! **_

_**Lo busqué por todas partes, Dios sabe que si…**_

_**Lo llamé por teléfono y no me contestaba! Fui a su casa y nunca estaba! Esto me estaba volviendo loca…**_

_**Incluso, ya no se conectaba al msn! Y, para culminar, se cambió de sección junto con Nick! ¬¬ **_

_**Cada vez, esto estaba de mal en peor…**_

_**Ya los efectos de mi tristeza y rebeldía comenzaron a dar frutos…**_

_**Mis padres perdieron la confianza en mi, perdí la fé en los demás y en mi misma… No asistía a fiestas y a reuniones sino estaba con Libby…. En fin! Y no quería hablar nada con nadie! **_

_**Pasaron semanas…**_

_**Yo ya estaba súper débil y pálida… No comía casi nada en realidad y lo peor, es que seguía vomitando si comía…**_

_**Recuerdo un día que, le tocaba clases las dos secciones juntas…**_

_**Era mi oportunidad para verlo, y por supuesto, para hablar finalmente con él…**_

* * *

**_¿So...? n.n_**

**_¿Que les pareció el corto cap?_**

**_Proximamente, subiré el cap. 5 u.u_**

**_No garantizo que les guste... xD!_**

**_Son 8 largos caps. y... No les diré más nada! Es Top Secret!_**

**_xD!_**


	5. El Nuevo Dean?

**Wah...! Ya me extrañaban..? ^^ Hehe...!**

**Por fin subí el cap.! T.T**

**Originalmente, estaba listo para ayer, pero tuve problemas con mi Fanfiction, pero ya lo solucioné n.n**

**Y, actualmente, estoy terminando la historia en mi cuaderno...^^ Me gusta lo que escribo y planeo escribir news Fics de otras series... Pero será proximamente ñ.ñ**

**Agradezco a las personas que se toman su tiempo para leer mis escritoz y a las que dejan reviews para alentarme y apoyarme, como en el caso especial de mi tia Cindy... I love you so much..! ^^**

**Sin más preámbulos... He aquí y el cap. y...No olviden escribir...! n.n**

* * *

**Cap. 5 "El Nuevo Dean?"**

_**Este cap. Será algo irónico para algunos, pero es la verdad…**_

_**Todo comenzó en la Secundaria…**_

_**Ya les dije que odio la Secundaria?! ¬¬**_

_**Bueno, como decía… Teníamos solamente una clase que empezaba a las 9:00 am y yo andaba con mi grupito de siempre…**_

_**Melannie, una chava x, Patricia, otra chava x… (Sorry pero voy a contar las partes más importantes de mi historia… ¬¬) Libby y yo…**_

_**Éramos inseparables… Bueno, yo lo era mucho más con Libby…**_

_**Y pues, estábamos las 4 juntas caminando rumbo al salón de clases…**_

_**Cuando de pronto… Jimmy y su grupito… Aparecieron de la nada y empezaron a hablar cerca de nosotras, en el área de los casilleros…**_

_**Yo no los ví… Mis amigas se quedaron con cara de O.O y les decía muy relajada…**_

Cindy: "Vamos, chicas… ¿Qué ocurre?! Porque se detienen a medio camino?"

Patricia: "Ah, porque… Tenemos que ir a clases…"

Cindy: "Lo sé! Por eso tengo que ir a mi casillero! Ya saben, buscar los libros, cuadernos…"

Libby: "Chica, nosotras también. Pero… Nuestros casilleros quedan muy lejos… Y eres la única que va hacia aquella dirección….

_***Libby señalaba hacia la izquierda… Todas ellas iban para la derecha. Adivinarán… Orden por apellidos ¬¬ ***_

Cindy: "Es cierto… ¡Pero no importa! Tranquilas! Vallan y me guardan un puesto en el salón, si?"

_***Todas las demás se fueron… Libby al parecer sabía que me iba a encontrar con Él…***_

Libby: "Yo… Escucha! Tal vez, será mejor que no vallas para allá… O, prefieres que te acompañe?!"

Cindy: "Pero, Libby… Son mis cosas y tengo que irme! Porque tanto misterio?!"

Libby: "Está bien, Cindy! Te lo advertí! Haz lo que quieras!"

_***Enseguida se fue toda furiosa… Yo la miraba extrañadamente… Que rayos le pasaba?!- Me dije a mí misma… Respiré profundamente y caminé…**_

_**Raramente..¡Todo estaba tan callado! Me asusté un poco… Ví mi casillero y lo abrí cuidadosamente… Saqué mi cuaderno azul, mi libro de matemáticas y mi lápiz…**_

_**Cerré mi casillero y… Recibí otro mayor susto en mi vida… ¬¬ ***_

Jimmy: "Hola, Cindy…"

Cindy: "Ah! Dios Santo! _**Tiré mis cosas al suelo… **_Jimmy, que intentas hacer? Matarme de un susto?!"

Jimmy: _(Risas) _"No, solo planeaba sorprenderte…"

Cindy: "Pues, acabas de hacerlo, tonto…"

_**Se arrodilló para ayudarme a recoger mis cosas y nuestras manos chocaron… Yo la quité inmediatamente…**_

Jimmy: "Que tienes? Sucede algo?"

Cindy: "No, yo… Es solo nada…"

_**Quería volver a llorar y agaché mi cabeza… El me ayudó a pararme y tocó mi mejilla delicadamente…**_

-Tiempo sin verte… Te ves muy hermosa, Cindy…

-Y tu grupo? _**Le cambié la conversación… **_¿Qué no pensarás faltar a clases?

-He pensado en eso. Pero, no. Hoy si asistiré…

-Y ese cambio se debe a…?! _**No dudé en atacarle. Ya estaba comenzando a odiarlo… ¬¬**_

-…A que me voy de la ciudad. Tendré que estudiar…

-Que?! O.o _**Volví a tirar mis cosas… **_Ay, no. ¡Que tarada!

_**Desesperadamente, me arrodillé para recoger todo lo que se me había vuelto a caer del suelo. Jimmy me tomó del brazo y me jaló hacia el…**_

-Suéltame…

-No…

-¡Suéltame!

-No!

-¡He dicho que me sueltes! _**Le grité y me tomó de mis muñecas apretándolas con fuerzas… **_¡Neutron! ¿Qué haces?!

_**Inmediatamente, me soltó y caí al suelo… Yo ya estaba llorando! Me había lastimado. Recuerdo que lo veía pensativo… Luego de unos segundos, me dijo calmadamente…**_

-Perdona. Yo no quise…

_**Retrocedí de espaldas bruscamente… El solo me miraba raro y yo tapé mi cara…**_

-Cindy… _**Se acercó más a mí y se arrodilló… **_Yo… No soy el responsable de esto, yo-

_***Fue lo último que había escuchado de él… Pues se calló rápidamente al notar a una silueta muy familiar acercándose a nosotros…**_

-Con que ahí estas, Neutron…

_***Jimmy se levantó y empezó a sacudirse rápidamente… Yo los miré por un momento… Y… Oh Dios! No me había percatado de algo…**_

Nick: "Cindy, sucede algo…?"

_**¡Jimmy y Nick parecían gemelos! Lucían la misma ropa: Chaqueta de cuero negro, jeans rotos, camisa blanca y converse del mismo color… Su peinado era idéntico al de Nick! La manera de caminar, de peinarse el cabello… El medallón de Nick y hasta… La Chupeta! ¡Todo! Era como si estuvieras viendo a una sola persona! Parecían idénticos!**_

_**¡Tenía que hacer algo! Jimmy había perdido por completo su identidad y el buen uso de su Dignidad! Ya yo no podía quedarme sentada mirando y si poder hacer nada! **_

_**Mi primera reacción ante este terrible y extraño fenómeno fue… **_

_**Babear por Él… ¬¬**_

Cindy: "Dios! Ustedes dos se ven tan… Bien! (L)___(L) "

Jimmy_(Perplejo): _"Ustedes…?!"

Nick: "Ah, gracias. Pero créeme que no es nada fácil… Y si me disculpas, nos tenemos que ir…"

Jimmy: "No.. Yo.. Me quedo aquí…"

-Si eso quieres… _**Recuerdo que ambos se miraron molestos, pero Nick con todo y rabia, siguió su camino… Luego de un par de minutos, se decidió por hablarme…**_

-Escucha, tengo que hablar contigo…

_***Reaccioné enseguida y me puse de pie…**_

-¡No voy a hablar nada con nadie! ¡Y menos con un Drogadicto!

-¡Soy tu novio! _**Me gritó desesperado…**_

-¡LO FUISTES! _**Le dije entre dientes… El miró muy sorprendido, pero pareció serenarse… Suspiró profundamente y me dijo casi sin aliento…**_

-No puedo creerlo… Yo… Creí que…

-¡Yo también lo creí así! Es más, Pudo Ser Tan Fácil lo nuestro, pero nooo! Tenías que maltratarme, dañar la buena persona que eras, drogarte y perder tu Dignidad!

-Cindy, te necesito, yo-

-Ahh! Ahora ya me necesitas?! Pues…. Que rápido, no?! Te desquitas con la primera persona que se te cruce en frente. Me insultas, me humillas y vienes a mí… ¡¿Para pedirme perdón cada vez que te convenga?! No, Jimmy! Yo te amo, pero eso no te da derecho para que te aproveches de mí!

-Por favor, escúchame…!

-No quiero escucharte! Aléjate de mí…!

_**Y así huí rápidamente de él…**_

_**Ya en clases, Jimmy me miraba con cara de perrito lastimado… Conocía esa cara! Era como si me estuviera diciendo: **__"Yo no hice nada, no fue mi culpa… Perdóname!" __**Odiaba que me mirara de esa forma! En primera, porque me hacía pensar que yo era la culpable de todo… y en segunda… ¡Porque me lastimaba verlo así! ¿Cuántas veces pensé en volverlo a perdonar y caer nuevamente a sus brazos?! ¡Muchas! Lo pensaba, lo soñaba… Lo anhelaba! Pero ya no podía ser! Acepté nuestra separación definitiva… Esto tenía que terminar de una buena vez…**_

Nick: "Valla, Neutron… Te ves patético… ¬¬ "

Jimmy: "Ash, por favor, déjame en paz… No tengo ánimos…"

Nick: "En pocas palabras, yo digo que estas Down… ¬¬ "

-Pues, podría decirse que si… u.u

-Por Cindy, verdad?!

-Que crees..? ¬¬

-Bueno, pues entonces, ya es hora que vallas buscando a otra…

-¿Como…?!

-Hermano, despierta! Ella YA no te quiere y es por tu culpa…

-No, yo sé que no es así… A veces pierdo el control y ya ni sé que es lo que hago…!

-No, no te engañes… La culpa es tuya. Tienes que aceptarlo. Tienes que enfrentarlo…

-Pues… A lo mejor, tengas razón… u.u

-Que si tengo razón? ¡Claro que tengo la razón! Yo siempre tengo la razón…

-Que tengo que hacer…?

-Simple. La solución es esta… _**(Nick le entrega una pastilla de Cocaína a Jimmy…)**_

-Nick, yo… Ya estoy cansado de esto…

-¡Claro! La felicidad cuesta… Todo cuesta y es a cambio de un precio… Quieres ser feliz y olvidarte de todo?! Entonces, cállate la boca y tómatela…!

_**Jimmy no muy convencido,asiente y se la toma…**_

-Buen chico. Ah, y creo que no consumiremos más por un tiempo… A mi primo ya se le está acabando la droga…

-Que vamos a hacer? X__X

-Algo se me ocurrirá… Pero si no la tenemos dentro de 24 horas, nos volveremos locos…

-Si… Oye, no tienes calor?! Me estoy sofocando…

-_**(Risa macabra…) **_Nos vemos luego, NerDtron…

-Oye, Nick! No puedes… Dejarme aquí así, yo… Me siento… _**Jimmy se desmaya y alguien presencia todo esto…**_

-Ya me estoy cansando de esta situación… Es hora que todos sepan la verdad…

_**Ok, después de nuestra clase, cada quién podía irse a su casa… Pero no yo. Yo no lo hice y como costumbre, me quedé con Libby en la school… Estaba llorando. Lloraba en los brazos de Libby! No había ningún día que no lo hiciera… **_

_**Pero estaba bien, por lo menos, nos desahogábamos en el baño de mujeres…**_

Cindy: "…Y me quiero morir! La forma en que me trató, como me habló… ¡Todo!"

Libby: "Ya, chica… Está bien, no hay problema…"

-No, si lo hay, Libby! Estamos hablando de mi! Por favor, ayúdame!

-Y quien me ayudará a mi?! Eh? Yo también tengo sentimientos! Necesito ayuda!

-Ayuda con qué, Libby?! Tu… Eres muy diferente. Gracias a Dios, no estas sufriendo lo mismo que yo…

-Y quién dijo que no?! _**Gritó desesperadamente… **_Aunque no lo creas, ¡Siempre pasé por la misma situación! Solo que yo.. No dije nada! _**Ella quebró en llanto… Mi mejor amiga estaba pasando por lo mismo?! Y en todo este tiempo no pude verlo! Me cegué demasiado en el y en mi… ¡Descuidé todo por él!**_

-Libby, yo… ¡No puedo creerlo! Amiga, porque no me lo contaste?!

-Porque estabas muy estresada con tus problemas, Cindy! Estuviste al bordo de la muerte y yo… No quería fastidiarte más la vida!

-Libby, tu nunca serás un fastidio para mi! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?! Eres mi amiga, mi hermana, mi confidente y mi pañuelo de lágrimas! Y ningún chico por más guapo e inteligente que sea, podrá cambiarlo!

_***Libby quedó perpleja y nos dimos un fuerte abrazo. **_

_**Ahora más que nunca debíamos estar fuertes y unidas…**_

Jimmy: "Y así fue como paso… Te juro que me quiero morir…"

Sheen: "Ay amigo, ¿Por qué siempre buscas lo difícil?"

Jimmy: "¿De que hablas? No es mi culpa!"

Sheen: "Si lo es! ¿Cuántas veces piensas negarlo?!"

-Yo… No lo sé! Es muy complicado en realidad…

-¡Desengáñate! ¿Que no lo ves, Cabezón?! Es la Droga! Siempre lo ha sido!

-Que? No seas ridículo, Sheen! ¿Cómo… Como puede ser que…?

-¡Abre los ojos! _**Sheen comenzó a sacudir a Jimmy en un intento desesperado para hacerlo entrar en razón… **_¡Todo lo que tienes ahora, es solo una ilusión! Y, gracias a esto… ¡Perdiste a Cindy!

-¡Déjame en paz! No tienes derecho a cuestionarme!

-Pues entonces, hazlo tu mismo! Ya no puedo ocultarlo todo! No puedo ver como tu vida se destruye y no hacer nada al respecto!

-Podrías callarte y dejar el Drama?! Me haces recordar a Cindy…

-Entonces, hago bien! Porque, sino quieres cambiar por ti… Tendrás que hacerlo por ella..

-¿Crees que no lo he hecho?! Trato y trato y, por más que intento… ¡Algo me impulsa a hacer lo contrario! Todos piensan que soy el malo del cuento y eso no es cierto…! Yo de verdad, amo a Cindy! Siempre lo he hecho…

-Y,¿Por qué siempre caes en lo mismo?! Si sabes que está mal consumir Drogas, ¿Por qué sigues haciéndolo?!

-Sheen… Deja de atacarme con preguntas. No tiene lógica…

-No, si la hay! Ya veo que lo que te sobra de cabezón, te sobra de cabeza dura… ¬¬ Yo me largo! Hasta aquí con nuestra amistad!

-No, Sheen… ¡Por favor! Eres mi amigo…

-¿Y porque no buscas apoyo en Nick?! Claro, si es que es tu mejor amigo…

-Sheen, sabes como es mi amistad con Nick. El nunca, apoyará a alguien…. Y menos si esa persona es… _**Jimmy cubre su cara y respira profundamente…**_

-Arréglalo, Jimmy… Arregla todo esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde…

-_(Casi Inaudible) _¿Qué tengo que hacer…?

-Estoy más que seguro que encontrarás la solución… Me tengo que ir a mi casa. Nos vemos mañana…

-Si, hasta mañana y… Gracias… Amigo…

-De nada. ¿Para eso somos, no?! _(Risas)_

-Sip, tienes razón!

_**Esa noche, Jimmy se encontraba navegando entre viejos recuerdos en la oscuridad desde su habitación…**_

-Cindy… Si supieras cuánto lo siento… ¿Volverías a mi?!

_////Flash- Back…///_

_-Yo, Jimmy Neutron, prometo ser el mejor novio del mundo! Te amaré, te cuidaré, y sobretodo, te protegeré de todo daño que te hagan…_

_-(Risas) Y yo, Cindy Vortex, seré la novia que siempre soñaste!^^ Siempre te seré fiel, guardaré todos tus más profundos secretos y… Siempre estaré contigo! A pesar de la distancia y del todo daño harán solo por estar juntos… ¡No me importa! Siempre estaré a tu lado…_

_-Si, siempre. Y nunca olvides que, yo tambien…_

_/////Fin del Flash- Back…/////_

-Cindy… Siempre has sido muy buena en todo! Nunca me has abandonado, y me siento culpable. Tengo miedo de que la decisión que haya tomado te afecte. No puedo permitirlo más! Tal vez, las cosas serían mejor si me fuera o, si dejara de existir…

_***Ok, ya estamos llegando a la etapa final de mi historia… Una mañana cualquiera estaba en la ducha, como costumbre. Y medí mi peso… Había perdido 25 kilos en menos de 5 meses! Obviamente, ya no podía hacer las mismas cosas de antes…**_

_**Todo mundo me veía más flaca y pálida… Y, cuando me maquillaba, parecía la propia muerte! No estoy jugando, no estoy inventando… Es la verdad! Por más dolorosa que esta sea…**_

_**Recuerdo un dia… El 02 de marzo de ese año jamás podré olvidarlo! Fue uno de los peores días de mi vida… Y ya sabrán porque…***_

_**Vestía mi preciosa blusa de tirantes color negro que decía con letras rojas bien detalladas "Avril, te amo…!" Cargaba mis pescadores desteñidos, mis fieles Converse negros, mis inseparables aretes de Calavera Pink y mi peinado de siempre…Cola de caballo con dos mechones de lado.**_

_**Tenía mis uñas darketas!^^ y medio frasco encima de "With Love" By Hilary Duff. Quería impresionar a Jimmy. Quería volver con el… De nuevo…**_

_**Lo busqué por todas partes en Retroville High, hasta que por fin lo encontré… ¡Dios, que hermoso estaba! **_

Cindy: "Jimmy? Jimmy! Que alegría que estés aquí…!"

Jimmy: "Pues… Estudio aquí. Era lógico, no?" _**Me dijo sin emoción alguna. Desde ese momento, mi alegría y mi ánimo se fueron…**_

Cindy: "Entiendo. Yo, solo…" _**Quería volver a llorar. Últimamente, no hemos podido vernos, y cuando por fin hay chance de hacerlo… ¡Se porta totalmente indiferente conmigo!**_

Jimmy: "Hola…? Tierra a Cindy… Sucede algo? Tengo que irme…

-No, por favor… Quédate a mi lado! Tenemos que hablar…

-Pues, no tengo nada que hablar contigo… Déjame solo…

-No.. No esta vez… _**Lo tomé del brazo suavemente y nos miramos por un largo tiempo… ¡Estaba idiotizada por él! Cada vez lo veía más guapo… ¬¬**_

Jimmy, yo…

-Escucha, Cynthia… _**Soltó un largo suspiro y me dijo muy seriamente… **_Lo nuestro se terminó. Es hora de aceptarlo… Incluso, tu misma lo dijiste! Y sinceramente, creo que es la mejor decisión que has tomado…

-Q-que?! _**Inmediatamente, se me salieron las lágrimas… ¿Cómo puede existir una persona así?!**_

-No, por favor… No llores por mi, yo-

-No estoy llorando por ti, imbécil! _**Le grité descaradamente… **_¿Qué te crees para jugar con MIS sentimientos?! Maldigo el día en que acepté ser tu novia!

-Bien! Mejor así… No me interesas! Y… Sabes porque siempre estuve contigo?! ¡Porque me das lastima, Vortex!

_**No aguanté más y le dí una cachetada… Inmediatamente, me agarró por mis muñecas y empezó a sacudirme bruscamente…**_

Cindy: "Suéltame! Eres un idiota!"

Jimmy: "Quiero que comprendas algo, muñeca… _**Enseguida me soltó y caí al suelo… **_No soy el mismo de antes. Acéptalo y teme… No voy a volver contigo ahora…"

Cindy: "Porque no?!" _**Me incliné nuevamente por mis sentimientos… ¬¬**_

_-Porque ya tiene a otra…_

_**¡No lo podía creer! Mi respiración se volvió más agitada… Todo me daba vueltas… Jamás pensé que era ella… Y tanto que la defendía como amiga! ¬¬**_

Britney: "Sorprendida de Verme?!" _**Se acercó a MI Jimmy y colocó sus brazos alrededor de él! **_

Cindy: _(Casi Inaudible) _"Brittany… ¿Por qué?!"

Britney: "Por envidia, Cindy! Eres tan estúpida al igual que la tarada de Libby! En todo este tiempo… He estado saliendo con los dos chicos más guapos de Retroville High… Y así me gusta!"

Cindy: "A que te refieres?!" _**Quería salir de esto de una vez por todas. Aún sabiendo que quedaría completamente destrozada…**_

Jimmy: "Eh, cielo, me parece que has tomado de más… Yo creo que-"

Britney: "No, calla, cielo. Estoy cansada de mentir y quiero que todos sepan la verdad! ¿Cuál es el problema?"

Jimmy: "El problema es que estas… Interfiriendo con algo. Aparte de que no sabes que estas hablando…"

-No, no, no… Crees que soy tarada? Claro que sé!

_***Se acercó a mi y me dijo alegremente…**_

-Siempre he sido la otra! Y jamás me cansaré de hacerlo… Han sido muchas las veces en que ambos peleaban y Jimmy caía siempre a mis brazos!

_**Sentía que lastimaban mi corazón… Por cada palabra que oía de ella…**_

-Y, sabes que, Cindy? Me gusta! Porque, no solo Jimmy te engaña conmigo, sino que Nick tambien engaña a Libby gracias a mi…!

_**Luego de eso, no pude más…**_

_**Justo cuando iba a caer inconscientemente al suelo, dos brazos cálidos me sostuvieron…**_

Sheen: "Que dijiste…?"

Britney: "Así es… Nick engaña a Libby por mi!"

Sheen _(Casi Inaudible) _"Juro que cuando lo vea…!"

Nick: "Neutron, te estaba buscando… Porque tanto escándalo? Y… Que estas haciendo con Brittany?!"

Sheen: "Yo podría contestarte esa pregunta…"

_**Inmediatamente, Sheen le había dado un buen puñetazo en la cara a Nick Dean… Bien hecho, chico…**_

Libby: "Que está pasando aquí? ¡Sus gritos se oyen por todos lados! Dios mío, Nick! Que te ha pasado? ¿Porqué le pegaste a mi novio, Sheen?!"

Sheen: "Resulta, Libby, que este desgraciado no merece llamarse tu novio! Y más si piensa que con engañarte logrará lo que quiere…!"

-¡Cállate, Lagartija…!

-No, no me callo!

-Silencio los dos! Me tienen harta! Que tratan de decirme?!

-Mi amor, no le creas a este tonto, no sabe lo que dice…

_**Nick envolvió a Libby en sus brazos y ella le correspondió cálidamente… Al ver a Libby tan feliz, Sheen no tuvo fuerzas para decirle la verdad…**_

Libby: "Y bien? Que querías decirme?^^ "

Sheen: "Yo, err… Nada. Solo quería desearte toda la felicidad del mundo junto con Nick… Yo me largo! Creo que, he perdido mi tiempo contigo…"

Libby: "Sheen, yo nunca… Tu eres…!"

-No importa, déjalo así…

_**Y así desanimado, se fue…**_

_**Ya no podía creer que mi mejor amiga prefería a ese patán de Nick que al pobre de Sheen… Me daba lástima que ellos perdieran el tiempo tan inútilmente… **_

_**Era más que obvio que Sheen moría de amor por Libby. Y era tanto ese amor que el guardaba sus sentimientos hacia ella y quería verla feliz a toda costa…**_

_**Luego de eso, Nick se llevó a Libby y, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, me levanté y me fui sin mirar atrás…**_

_**No tenía rumbo fijo a donde ir… Ya de verdad, no tenía las suficientes fuerzas que me permitieran vivir felizmente… Sin el, la vida para mi no tenía sentido alguno…**_

_**Llegué al parque de Retroville, me senté en una hermosa fuente y hablaba para mi, le reclamaba al silencio por todo lo que me había pasado… **_

Cindy: "No sé que es peor ahora… Dios! Y ahora, que voy a hacer?!"

-Hablar conmigo sería una opción..?

_**No sé como me encontró, pero ya ni fuerzas tenía para evitarlo…**_

Cindy: "Que quieres ahora…?"

Jimmy: "Solo quiero hablar contigo… Decirte la verdad… Todo!"

-Pues, yo no tengo nada que hablar, así que…

-¡No me queda mucho tiempo, Cynthia! ¿Podrías dejar de ser tan egoísta y pensar en mi de vez en cuando..?!

-¿Qué…? ¡Siempre he pensado en ti..!! Y ya estoy cansada…! No merezco esto, caray..!

-Mira, sé perfectamente por lo que has pasado y… Tienes razón! Pero, créeme que no fue mi culpa! Yo…

-¿Hasta cuando seguirás así?! No puedes culpar a todos de tus problemas!

-Pero es la verdad…!

-¡Cállate! No quiero oírte! No quiero saber nada más de ti! De hecho, podés irte a la…!

-¡Mucho cuidado con tu aptitud! Con decir malas palabras no lograrás nada con eso…

-¿Quien te crees que eres?! Mi madre?! ¡Déjame en paz…!!

-Entonces, no me busques, porque sino me vas a encontrar… Solo quería decirte que… Yo… Te amo…

_***Hacía tanto tiempo que no le escuchaba decir esas palabras… Me acerqué a el y le dije tímidamente… **_

-Lo dices en serio…?

-¿Crees que te mentiría con eso…? Yo sé que no…

-Es que… No sé que decir! Me cuesta confiar en ti! Y creo que… No me importas, ya te olvidé…

_**Me miró intensamente… Levantó mi mejilla y acarició mi cabello…**_

-No te creo nada, Cindy… _**Me susurró al oído y se estaba acercando a mi boca… Yo me estremecí y le dije casi sin aliento….**_

-Yo tampoco te creo… Piensas que con eso voy a olvidar que me engañaste?!

-Pero si acabas de decir que no te importo… Si no te importo, ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que ande con otra? ¿No crees que ahora soy libre y que puedo escoger lo que quiera…?

_**¡Diablos! Como odiaba sus juegos mentales… ¬¬ Sabía que no podía escapar de él… Quería evitarlo a toda costa…**_

-Déjame en paz, tengo que irme…

-No, no te irás de mi esta vez… _**Me agarró suavemente la cintura, nuestros labios estaban a punto de tocarse… Yo empecé a llorar. No quería caer en lo mismo… De nuevo…**_

-Por favor, suéltame, tu novia debe estar buscándote…

-Brittany no es mi novia. Ella solamente está conmigo por interés… Además, yo no la amo…

-No hay necesidad de darme explicaciones, no las necesito… Porque, ya tengo otro…

_**Su cara mostró confusión al principio, pero luego me dijo muy divertido…**_

-Tienes a otro..? Hmm, ¿Por qué será que no te creo…?

-Es verdad…!!

-Entonces, mírame a los ojos y júramelo… _**Me dijo con ese **__tonito __**de voz que me volvía loca… Yo solamente, lloraba! Sabía que no podía hacerlo… Segundos después, me dijo entusiasmado…**_

-Lo sabía. Entonces, si te importo…

_**Yo me alarmé en ese instante…**_

-Q-que..?! No, osea… Entendiste mal, nunca…

_***Y fue todo lo que pude decir… Jimmy me estaba besando! Yo no lo podía creer… Inmediatamente, recordé todos nuestros besos tiernos y apasionados… Me sonrojé. Sabía que me gustaba ese tipo de cosas… Enseguida correspondí a el…**_

_**Continuamos ese beso por más de 2 minutos… Ninguno quería parar…**_

_**Hasta que sonó el I-phone de Jimmy ¬¬ se separó de mi y nuestras mejillas estaban al rojo vivo…**_

Jimmy: _(Al teléfono..) _"Si..? Hola..?

-Hola cielo, como estas..?

-Ah, hola mamá… Bien, por suerte. Pero, sucede algo? Porque la llamada?

-No, por nada. Solo quería decirte que tu padre y yo iremos de compras y que tardaremos un poco… No hay problema que estés solo en la casa, verdad?

-Que? No! Ya estoy grande, vallan a donde quieran… Bueno, no hay problema que tenga compañía en casa, verdad?

_**El me guiñó el ojo. Yo solamente me reí y me mordí el labio…**_

-No, no hay problema… Y si es Cindy, dile que puede cenar con nosotros si quiere…

-Enseguida le diré, má..

-Ok, cariño. Y que estas haciendo? Te oyes muy agitado…

-Que? Oh, no es nada… Mira, tengo que colgar… Nos vemos después…

-Bueno, pórtate bien…

_***Enseguida colgó y caminó hacia mi…**_

-Estaré solo en mi casa… Si quieres, puedes venir… Ah! Y mamá te invita a cenar…

-Por supuesto que si! Acepto!^^

_***Sin comentarios…! ¬¬**_

_**Y así nos fuimos… **_

_**Llegamos a su casa y, justo cuando cerró la puerta… No paramos de besarnos! No sé como fue que llegamos a su cuarto, y… Me tiró en su cama! Dios… Que tiempos! ^^ **_

_**Pero, claro. De ahí no pasó nada…**_

_**No sean mal pensados…! xD**_

_**Cené con sus padres… Siempre me llevé bien con ellos…**_

_**Ya eran como las 21:45 y, como todos los viernes por la noche, la pasé junto con el…**_

-La estas pasando bien, Puchi..? _**Me dijo mientras me besaba…**_

_**Puchi… Aún recuerdo el pasado y… Ese es el apodo más tierno que me ha dicho. Lo inventó el, por supuesto y solamente (Que yo sepa!) me lo dice exclusivamente a mi…**_

-Como no estarlo? Estoy solamente contigo! No tengo de que preocuparme! Yo…

_**Rompí en llanto. Instantáneamente recordé todo lo malo de esa tarde…**_

-Cindy, no… _**Se arrodilló conmigo para consolarme mejor.. **_No tienes porque llorar…

_**Me reí sarcásticamente… Jimmy era idiota o se la daba..?!**_

-¿Qué no tengo?! ¿Crees que tengo memoria a corto plazo…? ¿O es que acaso soy una tarada como tu novia piensa…?!

-¡No es cierto! ¡Sabes que no es cierto…! ¡Tienes que creerme! Soy tu novio!

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que YA NO LO ERES…?! Y, gracias a todo lo que ha pasado, creo que comienzo a aceptarlo…

-Pero, no puedes… _**Se reía sin ganas… **_Puchi, no puedes hacerme esto… Eres lo único que tengo!

-¡No soy tu Puchi! Y, claro! Como no tenés a otra tarada que te preste atención…

-No es cierto! ¿Cuál es tu problema? De verdad, no entiendo porque andas tan alterada…

_**Me dio demasiado coraje y le dí una cachetada…**_

_**Nos miramos con Odio, con Resentimiento…**_

_**Esto tenía que acabar…**_

-Quieres jugar sucio? Muy bien, que así sea…

-¡Eres un idiota! Te odio!

-Concéntrate. No puedes jugar con tus sentimientos… A veces traicionan…

-Estoy harta de ti..! Y.. Eres bien raro…!!

-No tanto como tu, Vortex..!! Y por si no lo sabes, me toca la siguiente jugada…

_**Yo lo miraba con odio y espantada… **_

_**Al parecer, estaba hablando en serio..!**_

_**Mientras tanto, en el parque…**_

Libby: "Sheen! Detente, por favor..!"

Sheen: "Libby? Que estas haciendo aquí?! Te dejé el camino libre con Nick, no? Pues, aprovéchalo… ¬¬ "

-No tienes porque hablarme así..! Es más, deberías de darme las gracias…

-Oh, claro! Tienes razón! Gracias por arruinarme la vida, Libby….!!!

-Que? Yo? ¿De que estas hablando..? Eres tarado?! ¿Cómo piensas que podría hacerte eso..?!

-Olvídalo…! Ya de verdad, no sé quién es más incrédulo. Si tu o yo…

-_(Casi inaudible) _Sheen, eso dolió…

-No tanto como lo que me has hecho. No quiero verte, ni mucho menos, hablar contigo…

-Pero, yo…

_***Mientras tanto, en la casa de Nick… ¬¬**_

Nick: _(Al teléfono) _"No. Crees que soy tarado?! El todavía se las está tomando! Por supuesto que me estoy tomando las otras pastillas! Si. Tranquilo, ya Neutron está llegando a la etapa final.. Ya hasta el tarado aparenta ser yo, puedes creerlo..?!"

Butch: "Hey, Nick! Puedes terminar ya..? No puedo escuchar la Lucha Libre con tanto ruído… ¬¬ "

-Silencio Butch! ¬¬ _**Se oye una pausa dramática… **_No! No puede ser! Eres un tarado?! ¿Cómo pudiste hacer tal cosa?! Te dije que limpiaras bien y que me dijiste?! ¡Que no había quedado ningún rastro de huellas digitales…! No fue eso lo que me dijiste..?! Ahora, quiero que te escapes y ven rápido a Retroville… Te protegeremos, Ok..? Bueno, háblame cualquier cosa… ¬¬

_**Enseguida, Nick cortó la llamada… Soltó un profundo respiro…**_

-Que sucede..?

-Nada. Que el idiota de mi primo Mike… ¡Lo descubrieron! La policía se dio cuenta que el traficaba drogas… Y lo peor es que todas nuestras huellas digitales están ahí…

_**La cara de Butch palideció…**_

-Que vamos a hacer…?!

-Nada. Todavía no podemos hacer nada… Estamos perdidos…

-Pero, podemos huir..! No nos queda otra salida..!

-Nunca..! Nick Dean nunca se dá por vencido tan fácilmente…! Nos quedaremos aqu! En tal caso, usaremos el plan B…

-Como digas… ¬¬ Le dirás a Neutron o que..?

-No lo sé. Pero, algo es seguro.. Si el se hunde, nosotros tambien…

_***Mientras tanto…**_

-¡No lo entiendo! Estoy tan confundida! ¿Podemos dejar de pelear ya..?

-¡Pero si eres tu la que siempre empieza las peleas..!

-Ah si? Y, ¿No te has puesto a pensar tambien quién las causa…?

_***Se oyó un gran silencio… Y no paramos de mirarnos fijamente… Jimmy pareció pensarlo y me abrazó cálidamente…**_

_**Pude sentir que.. Tenía miedo. Coloqué una mano para acariciar su rostro…**_

-Que fue eso..?

-No tengo tiempo…

-A que te refieres..? _**El miedo se podía sentir en mi voz… **_Acaso.. Acaso morirás..?!

-No exactamente…

-Y entonces…?

_***No podía decirme nada.. Tenía miedo de decírmelo! Es más, ni siquiera me miraba!**_

_**Al día siguiente… **_

_**(Si, desde esa noche, me quedé con la duda.. ¬¬ )**_

Jimmy: "No podía decirle nada! El miedo me tomó completamente desprevenido…"

Sheen: "Pero, ¿Por qué no le dijiste..?! Ella tiene todo el derecho de saberlo..!

-No seas tonto, Sheen! ¿Qué podría decirle..?! "Ah, mira Cindy. Nick y compañía me obligaban a traficar drogas junto con su primo Mike! Corremos el riesgo del 95% de ser descubiertos por las autoridades este año, así que no te extrañes si algún dia, la policia rodea mi casa y, que pase el resto de mi vida pudriendome en una cárcel..!" Estaría completamente loco si le contara esto…

-Pero es la verdad, cabezón! Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer..!

-Sheen, guarda silencio y haz tu lanzamiento de Basketball de una vez, quieres..? Tengo cosas que hacer… ¬¬

_**Era sábado…**_

_**Lo recuerdo perfectamente…**_

_**Sábado 03 de Marzo..**_

_**Cada día que pasaba, cada vez más lloraba.. Esto parecía el juego de nunca acabar, y lo era. En cierto modo, lo era…**_

_**Las peleas, las mentiras, los engaños… Realmente, no son buenas en una relación…**_

_**¿Cómo podrías creerle a ese ser tan maravilloso la verdad, cuando ni siquiera el cree en si mismo..?**_

_**¿Cómo confiar en alguien si esa persona te ha hecho tanto daño, y más aún, si se empeña por seguir haciéndolo..? Aún sabiendo que esas cosas duele y que, no parece tener remordimiento alguno de sus acciones…?**_

_**Estaba destrozada. Estaba destruída y al parecer, a nadie le importaba.**_

_**Estaba sola en esto, y eso, definitivamente, era otra carga en mi que ya no podía soportar…**_

_**Lo que más me entristece y que me da rabia al mismo tiempo, es que… ¡Lo amo! Lo amo como nunca he amado a alguien! Pero eso en mi estaba mal…**_

_**Tuve que enfrentar que mi amor no era correspondido realmente… Y eso era lo que puso peor… **_

_**Hasta que por fin reaccioné: Realmente, necesitaba ayuda.**_

_**Pero, como siempre, los problemas ganaban…**_

_**¿Quién sería capaz de ayudarme a resolver mi situación..?**_

**Ok, he aquí otra Dilema Moral... n.n**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap. porque, de verdad que a mi me encantó...**

**Please, dejen reviews, en menoz de un mes, planeo subir todos los caps. y así culminar con esta historia...**

**Para luego volver a animarme a escribir el 4to. cap de "Traición"**

**Los quiero...! ^^**


	6. Te Voy a Querer

**Hi A ****tods****! I´m so sorry a todos por hacerlos esperar..! De verdad, les pido enormemente una **_Disculpa..._

**pZ...¿Que contar?^^ Ah si, aqui empieza **_todo..._

**Pido por favor, que, si no entendieron una parte, vuelvanlo a leer... Necesito que presten toda la atención posible ñ.ñ (Lo mismo que con los caps.)**

**Grax por leer..!**

**Tiah Caroh..! Thank´s for making happy..! **(O como sea que se escribe...xD!^^) **Con tus Story´s...! De verdad, eres buena O.O**

**And... Have Fun..!^^**

****Si te gustó, no olvides dejar reviews..n.n****

* * *

"**Pudo Ser Tan Fácil…"**

**Cap. 6: Te Voy a Querer…**

_**07 de Marzo…**_

_Ese día…_

Cindy: "Jimmy, ¿Dónde…?"

_**Dejé de correr para contemplar la escena…**_

_**Jimmy estaba besando con locura a Brittany…**_

_**Las lágrimas se me salían automáticamente…**_

-No puedo creerlo…

-Cindy, espera! No es lo que parece..!

-Ya olvídala! No importa, ya nos vio…

-No, Brittany! Esto se acabó…

-Que? Hay, vamos, por favor! No me digas que te gusta esa rubia tonta…

-Si… Me gusta y lo admito! Y, créeme que no quiero verte nunca más…

-Pero..!

_**Inmediatamente, se alejó de ella y me siguió.. Yo todavía estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas!**_

-Cindy, espera!

_**Me detuve…**_

_**Casi con la voz ronca, le dije…**_

-¿Qué quieres?

-Vengo a.. Explicar lo de hace un rato.. Sabes que yo-

_**Se detuvo únicamente porque lo había callado con una cachetada…**_

-Si vuelves a hacer eso, lo lamentarás…

-¡Mira como tiemblo, idiota! _**Le dije agriamente…**_

-Cindy, créeme! Lo que vistes, no es verdad…!

-Ah no? Y entonces, que fue?! Mi imaginación?! No estoy loca, Jimmy!!

-Mi amor, yo…

-No me llames así!!

_**Es más, le dediqué la canción: **__"Congratulations, I Hate You" __**de Alesana… Se las recomiendo… ¬¬**_

_**Esa tarde…**_

Srita. Tahís: "Ok, niñas. Vístanse rápido para que jueguen voleibol… Sucede algo, Cynthia?"

-Que? Ah, no señorita. Puede seguir…

-Si, claro.. ¬¬ niñas, adelántense. Hablaré con Vortex a solas…

_**Después de que todas se fueron mirándome en forma extraña, la Señorita Tahís y yo, nos dispusimos a hablar en los vestidores de gimnasia…**_

-Ok, ya podemos hablar… Créeme que no se lo diré a nadie…

-Muchas gracias, señorita. Pero, no estoy en condiciones de hablar con nadie…

-Cynthia, no te engañes. Pasé por la pubertad cuando tenía tu edad, y créeme que no es nada fácil. Te digo algo? Soy una psicóloga profesional..

-Usted es psicóloga? Wow! Pero, como?

-Si, lo soy. Y me creo más que capaz de ayudarte a resolver tus dudas y problemas…

-Muchísimas gracias, pero… No creo que haya solución, nadie puede ayudarme!

-No digas eso sin siquiera haberlo intentado…

_**Ella tenía razón… Había intentado todo menos…**_

-Me puede ayudar?!

-Es mi trabajo. Ahora, cuéntame detenidamente tu problema…

**Veamos… ¿Cómo empezar?**

**Ah, si…**

**Mi exnovio consume drogas y todavía me afecta su situación, sin querer mi mejor amiga está pasando por lo mismo y en muy largo tiempo yo ni me había dado cuenta.**

**Recibí maltrato físico, verbal y emocional por parte de ese animal, al que por cierto, no quiero ver ni en pintura gracias a otra patanada que me hizo. Mis padres se están divorciando y esto me destroza por dentro; me llevo de la patada con mi madre y mi padre se fue de la casa ayer. No como bien desde hace tiempo y en cuanto lo hago, vomito instantáneamente y sin mucho esfuerzo. **

**Me siento sola todo el tiempo y, cuando quiero quitarme la vida…Me arrepiento al último segundo! Ahora, ya no tengo la más mínima idea de que hacer con mi vida. Porque, ya es oficial que todo lo que una vez fue llamado "Mis Sueños" están completamente en el olvido, lejos de aquí, fuera de la realidad… **

**Listo! Fin de la cinta! Decirle todo eso es tan difícil…?**

-Y bien? Porque te quedaste tan callada?

-Sorry, es que yo… ¡No puedo!

_**Y salí corriendo de allí…**_

_**Era Sábado, pero igual el grupo de Deportes tenía clase…**_

_**Estaba arregostada llorando en el mismo árbol de Rosas del que alguna vez mencioné…**_

-No puede ser…. ¿Cómo es posible que yo…?!

_**Seguía llorando… No encontraba las palabras para explicar mi situación…**_

-Cindy? Que pasa? Que tienes?

_**Era… Nick. Recuerdo que amablemente se sentó a mi lado, yo me acerqué a el y oculté mi rostro en su hombro… **_

_**El se limitó a escucharme y a acariciar mi cabello… Justo tal cual como lo hacía Jimmy…**_

-Ya, Cindy… Tranquila. Que te pasó ahora?

-Tranquila? ¿Cómo puedo estar tranquila con esto?! Nick, lo siento pero… En parte tambien tienes la culpa por el estado actual en el que me encuentro ahora…

-Eh? De que hablas?

-Hablo de… Jimmy. Te agradezco por haberme arruinado la vida…

_**Después de todo lo que me pasó, era bien difícil no ponerse sarcástica…**_

_**Y el idiota se limitó a reírse en mi cara…**_

-Jaja, Cindy ¿De que hablas? Neutron fue el que te arruinó tu… Insignificante vida, no yo…

_**En ese momento, me separé bruscamente de él y nos miramos con odio…**_

-Eres un Desgraciado. ¿Cómo te atreves a culparlo?!

-Lo lamento, Cindy. Pero debes entender que tarde o temprano, lo odiarás. Lo odiarás incluso más que a Betty Quinlan y no habrá nada que puedas hacer! De nada te servirá amarlo tanto… ¿O es que acaso piensas pagar todos los errores que el ha cometido?!

_**Estaba contra la espada y la pared…**_

_**Y…**_

_**¿De que diablos estaba hablando?!**_

-No entiendo nada de lo que dices. ¡Estas loco!

-Pues, eres una incrédula. De veras, ¿Crees que te mentiría?! Por favor! ¡El único mentiroso aquí es Neutron y lo sabes perfectamente!

_**Le dí la espalda y empecé a llorar…**_

_**¡Tenía toda la santísima razón!**_

-Déjalo en paz, Ok? Aléjate de nosotros!

-No puedo! Estoy demasiado involucrado…

_**Enseguida me tomó del brazo y nos encaramos. El comenzó a tocarme el rostro…**_

-¿Qué intentas hacer?

-Cindy, solo… Lo siento, pero… No quiero lastimarte, yo si soy diferente…

_**Sí, como no… ¬¬**_

-No es cierto. Gracias a ti, Neutron está como está… No hay remedio, es oficial…

-Puede que tengas razón… Pero, solo quería que sepas que yo… No he dejado de quererte…

-Q-que?! _**Me alarmé. No lo podía creer…**_

-¿Por qué te sorprende? Era muy obvio…

_**Me acorraló contra el árbol…**_

-Suéltame!

…_**Empezó a acariciarme levemente…**_

-¡Suéltame, idiota! ¿Qué crees que haces?!

-Te voy a robar un beso… O debería decir, varios?

…_**Y, justo cuando nuestros labios chocaban…**_

-¡Suéltala ahora!

…_**Jimmy apareció. **_

-Que haces aquí?

-¡Ese no es tu problema! Me vas a decir ya mismo que intentabas hacer con MI Cindy?!

-TU Cindy? Jaja, por favor! No puedes quererla después de haberla engañado…

-¿Y quién te garantiza que no?!

_**Enseguida me jaló hacia el…**_

_**Yo ya estaba débil y asustada, así que no podía luchar del todo…**_

-Mucho cuidado con tu aptitud, NerDtron… Nadie se mete con Nick Dean… Y no debería de meterte en lo que no te conviene…

-Pues entonces, seré el primero en hacerlo…

_**Sorry, guy´s. Pero estoy contando la historia desde mi punto de vista, y en ese momento… ¡Me había desmayado!**_

_**Diablos, de verdad me hubiese gustado saber de que demonios hablaban… ¬¬**_

_**Anyway, abrí los ojos…**_

_**Que con el paso del tiempo se encontraron con un par de azulejos muy preocupados…**_

-Me alegra que hayas despertado…

-Eh, si… Creo. Gracias, pero no debiste…

-…La Promesa. Después de todo, yo nunca la había olvidado…

_**Mis ojos empezaron a crisparse y mi voz se suavizó…**_

-Jimmy…

**////Flash Back////**

_-Quiero que sepas que, te amo… Te amo como nunca he amado a alguien…_

_-Aww! Que tierno eres! Pero, es que…_

_-Cindy, ¿De cuantas maneras quieres que te lo demuestre? De verdad, te amo…_

_-Jimmy, tranquilo. Yo tambien te amo…_

_-Me alegra oírlo. Porque, quiero hacerte una promesa. Y espero que tambien la cumplas…_

**////Fin del Flash Back////**

-La recuerdas?

-Si, Jimmy. La recuerdo perfectamente…

_**¡Claro que la recuerdo! **_

_**Como olvidarla..? ¬¬**_

_**Lo deseaba en ese momento, pero sus labios fueron probados por esa zorra, no podía arriesgarme tan fácilmente…**_

-Y nunca te he presionado, ni lo pienso hacer…

-Ya lo habías hecho… ¬¬

-Cierto, pero ya te dije que lo siento… Nunca jamás olvidaré esa promesa…

-Pues tal vez deberías… No mereces mi amor…

-Cindy, si hablamos de amores, me parece que tu tampoco…

_**Me dijo con su típica sonrisa burlona…**_

-Ash, eres un…!

_**Inmediatamente, me tomó por los hombros y me **__calló __**con un beso…**_

_***Mientras tanto…**_

"_Hola, es Sheen… Si estas escuchando este mensaje es porque estoy viendo Ultralord o algo que se le parezca… _

_Aparte de lo que haga o no deje de hacer no es tu problema. En fin, dí de una buena vez lo que querías decirme que yo cuando quiera te respondo…Beep!"_

-Diablos! Ah, hola Sheen, es Libby… Please, respóndeme, es urgente! Lo lamento, si? ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir que lo siento?! Mira, tenemos que hablar, ok?! Prométemelo. Bueno, tengo que colgar…Bye!

-Con quién hablas?

-Nick?! Que haces aquí?

-No cambies la conversación, Folfalx. Exijo saber con quién estabas hablando!

-No puedes exigirme nada!

-Que no puedo?! Soy tu novio!

-No, ya no! A partir de ahora, lo nuestro se acabó…

-Pruébame, idiota! Estoy harta de ti!

-Si terminas conmigo… Te haré la vida imposible, créeme que nunca, nunca serás felíz..

_**Nick la tomó del brazo a la fuerza… Libby quería llorar, pero finalmente le dijo…**_

-Ya lo has hecho. Y creéme que, contigo aprendí a no serlo…

_**Y con esto, se soltó de el, dejándolo completamente perplejo…**_

_***Nuevamente en la habitación de Jimmy…**_

-No, suéltame…_**Le dije sin fuerzas, pero lo suficiente como para que me escuchara…**_

-Pero, que ocurre?

-Es que… No quiero que pase lo mismo…

_**Lo miré fijamente… y el se sentó a mi lado…**_

-A que te refieres?

-Jimmy, por favor, no te hagas el tonto! Sé perfectamente que no lo eres…

-Cindy… Tanto que decirte… Y tan poco tiempo…

_**Suspiró con pesadez y apretó mi mano… Yo asentí y lo miré comprendida. Llegó el momento de la verdad…**_

-Quiero solamente la verdad, no más mentiras entre nosotros..

_**El pareció dudar, pero lo besé suavemente en los labios…**_

-No, Cindy, por favor… Para…

_**Me detuve únicamente porque me sorprendieron sus palabras de una manera impactante… ¿Acaso me estaba negando?**_

-Que fue lo que dijiste?

-No quiero… Lastimarte. Y si alguna vez lo hice, te pido… Te pido sinceramente que me perdones, yo… Soy un tonto y sé que con lo hice, bastará para que me odies el resto de tu vida…

-No pienses así, yo..!

_**Estaba llorando… ¡Pero de alegría! No me lo podía creer! Estaba ocurriendo lo que tiempo atrás deseaba! Mis ojos brillaron como nunca antes… Lo abrazé fuertemente, y quería estar siempre así..Que estuviera conmigo y que me protegiera de todo…**_

_**Pero, al parecer, ese gesto hizo todo lo contrario… Lo miré por un momento y su rostro… Acaso lo veía triste?**_

-Que tienes?

-Nada…

-Dime algo, por favor! Me desespera verte así!

-Más me desespera lo que pasará próximamente!

_**Estoy más que segura que el no quiso realmente decir eso.. **_

_**Rápidamente, me miró miserable y se alejó de mi.**_

_**Lo abrazé fuertemente…**_

-No deberías pararte de la cama… Es más, ni siquiera deberías hablar…

-Tranquilo, estoy contigo. Todo estará bien…

_**No sé que me pasó en esos momentos.**_

_**A lo mejor, se debió a la inmensa alegría que tenía en ese instante.**_

_**Lo besé tiernamente en la nuca y enterré mi cara en su cuello…**_

***Al Día Siguiente…***

-Me pidió perdón, Libby! Puedes creerlo? Y lo que hizo… ¡Es la cosa más tierna que ha hecho!

-Pues, si. Me alegro mucho por ti…

-Libby, sucede algo? Te veo distraída…

-Que? No, no es nada…

_**No es nada? Crees que soy tarada? ¡Es obvio que algo te pasa, tonta!**_

_**Sorry, pero, cada vez que me acuerdo del pasado… Siento todo, menos alegría y nostalgia.**_

_**Y es que, nunca tuve una juventud cualquiera.**_

_**Pensándolo bien, nunca he sido una persona normal, pero sigamos con mi historia…**_

-No sigas con eso! Dime de una buena vez tu problema!

-No quiero hablar nada con nadie! Déjame en paz!

_**Ok, al parecer... Cierta persona no ha dormido bien últimamente…**_

_**Anyway, no le dí mucha importancia al asunto y seguí con lo mío…**_

_**No lo ví en la mañana… Obvio, está en otra sección! Duh!**_

_**La hora de Física pasaba con una lentitud impresionante…**_

_**¿A quién le interesa medir la velocidad de los cuerpos, en un momento como **__Este__**?**_

_**A Libby le pasa algo, no soy idiota. Y ese acto por parte de ella… ¡Me dá rabia!**_

_**Luego de un momento, apareció Sheen llegando un poco tarde porque se había quedado dormido y explicándole demás cosas a la Profesora Margarita. **_

_**Aparentemente, podía escucharlos…**_

_**Lo que si me sorprendió fue ver las miradas de Libby y hacia Sheen y viceversa. Sheen se veía miserable. **_

_**Y lo digo, literalmente.**_

-_Sheen… __**Pronunció su nombre en forma de susurro. Lastimoso y débil.**_

_**Nunca en mi vida había visto a Libby con los ojos tan crispados… Hasta ahora.**_

_**Ambos se veían intensamente y yo los veía con cara de **__"Ok…Paren! Tragense el Drama y besénse!"_

_**Y, si por ser sincera y franca es delito, entonces ya estaría en la cárcel! Bueno, ya estoy en una, pero… Sigamos con mi historia!**_

_**Sheen no se limitó en responder! Es más, si la miraba, ya era mucho! Ya más o menos sabía por donde venía este asunto… No hace falta ser adivina para eso.. -_-**_

_**Y Después de tantos segundos de mirarse atontadamente, Sheen volvió en si y se sentó detrás de Libby. Ella solo soltó un profundo respiro y de ahí no pasó nada…**_

_**Sonó la campana… ¡Al fin! Rápidamente, abandoné ese lugar y me dispuse a buscar a Jimmy..**_

_**Luego de 15 minutos, finalmente lo encontré…**_

_**Estaba contemplando el paisaje apoyado en un árbol… Se veía tan hermoso! Me mordí el labio y reprimí las ganas de gritar y besarlo…**_

_**Caminé cuidadosamente, pero casi enseguida notó mi presencia…**_

-Que quieres?

-Nada…

-Segura?

-Si…

-Pues entonces, vete…

_**¡Que Carácter!**_

-No!

-Como quieras… ¬¬

-Ash, deja de hablarme así!

_**¿Qué se cree?**_

-Así como?

-Arght…!!!!

_**Lo jalé de su chaqueta y lo empujé bruscamente al árbol… Estaba furiosa! Y ya no podía permitirle que se mostrara indiferente hacia mi…**_

_**Ambos nos sorprendimos, pero no dudé ni un segundo…**_

-Parece que cierta persona no ha dormido bien últimamente…

_**¿Qué Diablos..?!**_

-Ese no es tu problema! Es increíble que seas así conmigo!

-¿De que hablas, Vortex? Yo no te he hecho nada!

-Ah, no? Te parece _poco _lo que ya me has hecho, Jimmy?

_**Nos miramos fijamente… Luego de un tiempo, mi rabia desvaneció y me aparté de el…Estuve a punto de irme, pero el me agarró por mi brazo…**_

-No puedes irte…

-Porque no?

-Porque, todavía no me has escuchado…

-De que hablas? ¡Siempre quieres evitarme! ¿Cómo es posible entonces, que te escuche?!

_**Nos quedamos en silencio. **_

_**Al parecer, le dí justo en el blanco…**_

-Solo… Solo quiero que seas felíz…

-Eso es lo que menos saber hacer! ¿Cómo esperas que sea felíz si tu _no _lo eres?!

-¿Y quien te dijo que la felicidad está junto a mi, Vortex?!

_**Esas palabras…**_

_**Me lastimaron como no tienen idea…**_

_**Rápidamente, recordé algo…**_

**//Flash-Back//**

_-En serio! Tienes que leer este libro!_

_-Hmm… No lo sé, Libby. Digo, ¿A quien le interesa leer un libro para poder entender mejor a los chicos?_

_-Hmm, no sé. Pues….¿Tu..?_

**//Fin del Flash Back//**

-Me estas dejando ir… _**Adiviné sin aliento. **_Mi amor, ¿Cómo esperas que te ayude si…?

-Eso ya no importa, déjalo así…

-No! **Grité desesperada **¡No puedes permitirlo! ¡Te amo! _**Me lancé a sus brazos para sollozar…**_

-Yo…

**//Flash Back//**

_-¿Podrías callarte y dejar el Drama?! Me haces recordar a Cindy!_

_-Entonces, hago bien! Porque, sino quieres cambiar por ti… Tendrás que hacerlo por ella…_

**//Fin del Flash Back//**

-Yo tambien te amo…

_**Me envolvió en sus brazos y me acarició con cuidado..**_

_**Fuimos al Candy Bar, **__**p**_ues había algo que el siempre quería decirme…

-Aquí tienen sus malteadas, sip!

-Ah, gracias, Sam. La propina te la daré después…

-De nada chicos, Y recuerden: Coman y olviden, coman y olviden…

_**Ok, eso fue raro…**_

_**Pero, en fin, decidí entablar la conversación…**_

-Y bien?

-Que?

-¿Cómo que "Que" ? No que tenías algo que decirme?

-Todo a su tiempo, Cindy….

-No puedo esperar más, Jimmy…

-Pues entonces, ese es tu problema!

-Te odio!

-Yo tambien te odio!

-Nos correspondemos? Me parece tan grandioso…

-¡A mi tambien! No sabes cuanto…

_**Lo odio! Me llena de coraje su aptitud de niño malcriado…**_

_**Como de verdad no tenía más fuerzas para soportarlo, salí corriendo de ese lugar ignorando sus gritos que tanto daño me hacen…**_

****10 de Marzo..****

Nick: Hey, NerDtron! Esperame…

-No tengo porque hacerlo…

-(Risas) No seas ridículo y quita tu imagen de "Bad Boy" conmigo porque YA no te queda…

-¡Ese no es tu problema! Al menos, ¿Tienes la más mínima idea de lo que acabas de hacer, tonto?!

-Oye! Nadie insulta a…

-¡Al diablo con eso! Ya la policia está detrás de nosotros, idiota! Gracias a las estupideces de tu primo!

-Que..? Como lo sabes…?!

-Mira, no quiero ser sucio contigo, pero esta "Amistad" se acabó! Ahora, tendremos que huir… Lamentablemente, todos somos culpables…

_**¿Se imaginan lo demás?**_

_**No se adelanten, que todo cambia…**_

Jimmy: "Que significa esto?!"

Sheen: "A que me voy de la ciudad! Estoy cansado de esperar algo que nunca pasará!

-No puedes irte así!

-Que no puedo?!

-Bueno… Si! Pero no es lo ideal! Sheen… Eres mi mejor amigo. Nunca has pensado la posibilidad de que nunca jamás, llegaríamos a vernos?

-Bueno, Jimmy…No lo niego. Si lo he pensado… Pero, ya es muy tarde para todo…

-Es por Libby, verdad? Sheen, eres un tarado. ¿Cómo esperas que te vea si nunca tienes el valor de decírselo?!

-Es mi problema, no? Vé y ocupate del tuyo. ¿Ya le dijiste la verdad a Cindy? No? Bueno, hazlo. ¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué sea el último día para decírselo? Recuerda que no te queda mucho tiempo que digamos…

****Ya en Clases****

Señorita Tahís: "Muy bien, Ladys. Empiezen a jugar Voleiboll…

_**Como era de esperarse, no comí…**_

_**Por ende, me sentía débil y mareada…**_

-Estúpida perra, ¿Que tienes?

_**¡Me las pagarás, Brittany! **_

_**Estuve a punto de matarla a golpes, cuando de pronto… ¡Me desmayé!**_

***3 Horas Después***

-No! ¡No es posible! Mi hija no puede estar así!

_Mamá? ¿Por qué estoy… En la enfermería?_

_¿En donde está mi ropa..?_

_Y… ¿Por qué tengo esta ridícula prenda de hospital?_

-No se preocupe, Sra. Vortex. Todo estará bien…

-Bien? No es normal que una niña de su edad tenga esa enfermedad! ¿Por qué a mi?!

_Oh No…_

-Déjela descansar… Luego, vendremos a verla. Le digo algo? Soy psicóloga…

_**Entre dientes, mi mamá fue convencida de irse. Me senté cuidadosamente en la cama… Tenía cables en los brazos, en mi abdomen… y ví… Mis reportes médicos?!**_

_**No! ¿Que es esto?! Si el expediente escolar te delataba de todo, entonces esto es peor..! **_

_**Había visto todas mis planillas de distintas partes de mi cuerpo examinadas!**_

_**Oh Dios! No podía ser…**_

-Esto no me está pasando a mi…

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo..?

_**A lo lejos lo ví en la oscuridad…**_

_**No estaba nervioso, sino… **__Preocupado__**?**_

-De que hablas?

-¡Eres bulímica, Cindy! ¡Me has tomado el pelo por mucho tiempo! ¿Porque?! ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado?!

**Bulímica…**

_**Esa palabra hacía retumbar mi mente…**_

_**Jamás en la vida creí que pasaría por esto..**_

_**Y, las maravillosas respuestas y acusaciones de mi EX no ayudaban en nada…**_

_**No sabía que decir, me lancé a sus brazos a llorar…**_

-Yo…. Lo siento, perdóname! No sabía exactamente lo que hacía! Te pido disculpas!

-Eso no te servirá de nada… Lo hecho, hecho está. Pero, dime por favor, Porque? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?!

-Porque…_**Al principio dudé, pero me armé de valor finalmente… **_Lo hice por ti. Quería ayudarte, pero no me lo permitías! Tenía muchos conflictos y tu situación me afectaba! Dejé de comer por ansiedad y, porque en realidad, no me importaba ni en lo más mínimo. Y, cuando lo hacía, las ganas de vomitar, eran insaciables…

_**Nunca en mi vida lo había visto tan miserable…**_

_**Casi con la voz ronca, me dijo…**_

-No sé si sentirme asombrado o furioso… Lo único que sé y que no quiero, es volver a pelear contigo…

_**Y en el acto se fue…**_

_**Dejándome ahí, sola y con un millón de dudas en mente…**_

**

* * *

****Chan Chan...**

**So..? ^^**

**En serio, perdón por tardar mil años en subir el cap...**

**Trataré de no volverlo a repetir... u.u**

**Grax por leer..!**

**Cuidense..!**

**(K)**

**Ah! Y lean el nuevo Fic de mi tiah Cindy..! (6)**

****Si te gustó, favor dejar Review...****


	7. Porque Te Marchas?

Hello, people..!^^

Me extrañaban..?

xD!

Agradezco a las personas que pasan a leer mis escritos..

De verdad, son lo máximo..!

=D

Am.. Aquí está el Penúltimo cap..! ;)

Disfrutenlo, eh?

Y dejen reviews.. (6)

No sean tímidos..

xDD!

**Advertencia: **Este cap. posee contenido Lime.

Si no te gusta o te molesta, no leer..

Si no sabes que es, buscar en google.. (Que no ves AniimeZ..? O.o )

Si no te interesa en lo absoluto o ni tiene problemas con ello, geneal.. ^^

Si te encanta el contenido Lime.. Yeah! Esa es la onda..!^^ Mis proximos Fics tendán contenido Lime.. (6)

Y, por última. Si es mi Tiah Caro la que está leyendo esto, favor subir el cap. 2 de tu new fic que está buenísimo..

xDDD!

Hahahahaha...!^^

**Canciones Utilizadas en este cap: **Am, pues.. Parte de la letra traducida de _Over _(Lindsay Lohan)

Haven fun..! ñ.ñ

* * *

_**Cap. 7 Porque Te Marchas?**_

**Pasé día y medio en un hospital…**

**Créanme que fue de lo peor..**

**Guardé reposo esa mañana..**

_Vi las paredes a mí alrededor derrumbarse_

_pero no es que no pueda construirlas nuevamente.._

**El reloj marcó las 12:00pm y el vino a verme…**

_Aquí esta tu ultima oportunidad para rescatarla_

_así que tómala a tiempo porque este será el final.._

-Aquí tienes tus libros, tus chupetas, e investigué toda la tarea que te mandaron…

-Eh, gracias pero…

-No, mejor no hables. Como te sientes? Has comido?

-Jimmy, no sé que haces aquí… Mi mamá no te quiere ver más, gracias a la última discusión que tuve con ella hace días…

-Que ustedes que? Diablos. Con razón tu mal humor repentino…

-¡¿Qué Dijiste?!

-Ves?! ¡No me grites!

-¿Solo porque lo dices tú?! _**Me crucé de brazos..**_

-Pero, que..?! Mírame…

**…**

-¡Dije que me mires!

_**Me sacudió bruscamente y lo jalé hacia mí sin querer…**_

-L –lo siento… _**Apenas pudo decir.. Justo cuando se estaba quitando de mi, le tomé la mano..**_

-No digas nada.. No es tu culpa..

_**Inconscientemente, le estaba quitando la chaqueta y la aventé bien lejos. Luego le acaricié la espalda a través de su fina remera blanca.. Lo oí suspirar, y lo hacía más frecuente.. Hasta que..**_

-Basta. Que intentas haces?

-Eh, yo.. _**Ni yo misma lo sabía realmente.. **_

_**Apuesto a que estaba más roja que un tomate.. ¬¬**_

-Olvídalo, ya no importa. Solo… No vuelvas a hacerlo..

-Porque? Acaso no me quieres? Hice algo malo?

-Que? No. Claro que te quiero…

-Y entonces? Porque no..?

-Mira Cindy, apenas somos muy jóvenes para esto.. Tal vez, a lo mejor, cuando seamos grandes en el futuro.. Justo como tal prometimos, te parece?

-No..! Al diablo!

_Mis lágrimas están volviendo en el tiempo _

_He desperdiciando intentando encontrar una razón para el adiós.._

_**Me sentía menospreciada por el…**_

-Cielos, tranquilízate!

-No, no lo haré!

_**Estaba llorando.. De rabia y tristeza..**_

-O te calmas, o te calmo..

-¡Oblígame!

_**Y ni dos segundos pasaron, y me jaló a la fuerza para caer en sus labios…**_

_**Y, tengo que admitir que el muy desgraciado si que estaba aprendiendo a como actuar en cualquier situación… ¬¬**_

_**Realmente, era lo que yo necesitaba.**_

_**Sin quererlo, me había convertido en una joven rebelde y malcriada…**_

_**Y El, bueno, ni se diga..**_

-Si querías un beso, solamente tenías que pedírmelo…

_**Y volvió a besarme..**_

-Eres un idiota…

_**Alcancé a decirle. **_

_**El solamente reía y al parecer, no quería dejarme sin labios…**_

_**Y a mi ni me importaba…**_

_**Rápidamente, me empujó dulcemente a mi cama..**_

_**Empezó a besarme el cuello..**_

_**Ese condenado, me volvía loca… Literalmente..**_

_No puedo vivir sin ti_

_No puede respirar sin ti _

_sueño contigo, honestamente_

_dime si esto termino.._

-Tu mamá podría vernos…

-Y? A quién le importa..?

_**Soltó una pequeña risa y agregó sarcásticamente…**_

-Te peleaste con ella por mi? Es ridículo…

-(Risas) Lo sé..

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

_Porque el mundo sigue girando y todavía estoy viviendo.._

_Esto no será bueno si no estamos juntos.._

_Dime que esto terminó…_

-No lo sé. A lo mejor, porque te amo, idiota..

_..Y seré la primera en irme.._

_No quiero ser la ultima en saber.._

-…

_**Se separó de mí y se sentó amargamente…**_

_**Pude sentirlo como… Culpable?!**_

-Que tienes?

-Es increíble. Nunca pensé que harías tal cosa…

-Porque te sorprende? Acaso dudas de mi amor?

-No, Cindy. No eres tú, soy yo. Siempre lo he sido y em… será mejor que me valla.

-No quédate! Mamá podría verte…

_No quiero ser la única en perseguirte_

_pero al mismo tiempo tú eres lo que llamo Hogar.._

-Cindy, tu madre no está Fue por eso que se me facilitó verte..

-Pues, con más razón, quedate.. No me gusta estar sola..

_**Me miró tiernamente..**_

-Nunca estas sola..

_**Y volvió a besarme..**_

_**Quería separarse de mí, pero le agarré fuertemente la nuca y lo besé con más ganas…**_

_**Ambos gemimos y nos recostamos nuevamente en mi cama…**_

-¿Que se supone que significa esto?!

_**Mi madre…**_

_**La odié como nunca…**_

-Mamá, yo..

-¡Cállate! _***Me dio otra bofetada… Delante de Jimmy* **_

¡Es increíble que regrese del supermercado y que vea semejante escena!

_Estoy siempre atrapada con las emociones_

_y por mas que trato de sentir menos, estoy intacta.._

-Señora Vortex, fue mi culpa. Por favor, tranquilícese…

-No es cierto! Es mi culpa! No te metas en mi vida ahora..

-¡Silencio los dos! Ya no lo soporto! No quiero saber nada más de ti! A partir de ahora, ya _no _eres mi hija! Y gracias James por ser el responsable de arruinarle la vida! Por tu culpa, ahora es una muerta de hambre obsesionada…

_**Y pare de contar con los insultos de mi madre..**_

_**Me fugué con el..**_

_**Si mi madre me negaba… Perfecto!**_

_**Ya se eliminó el mayor obstáculo que siempre me impidió ser feliz junto a el..**_

_**Pasamos nuestra primera noche juntos..**_

_**Ahora sé que el amor realmente te hace hacer locuras… Y, literalmente..**_

_**Y fue por pura casualidad que sus padres se habían ido de viaje, y regresaban la próxima semana..**_

_**Amablemente me ofreció su casa para quedarme, y yo por supuesto, acepté.**_

_**Comimos pizza y vimos una peli romántica.**_

_**A la hora de dormir, me cedió su cama e iba a dormir en la sala.**_

_**Definitivamente, no lo podía permitir..**_

-Que haces?

-¿Como que qué hago? Vas a dormir aquí..

-No. No voy a dormir sola en tu cama. A menos, que me acompañes..

_**Claramente, captó la indirecta..**_

-No voy a dormir contigo, Cindy. No quiero que pienses que me estoy aprovechando de esto..

-(Risas) Por favor. Aún creo que no eres capaz de eso.. Y _no quiero _dejar de creerlo..

_**Lo agarré firmemente por la nuca, y volví a besarlo apasionadamente…**_

_**Enseguida me correspondió y jugamos dulcemente con nuestras lenguas, caímos sin remedio en su cama…**_

_**Entre besos, me dijo..**_

-No puedo.. Te amo tanto, pero no quiero que te entregues a mí..

_**Me tomó unos segundos auto-canalizar lo que dijo, y evitar llorar…**_

-¿Porqué no? Si me amas, entonces… No entiendo. Quiero estar contigo, por favor…

_**No pude evitar las lágrimas. Y el me las retiraba cuidadosamente…**_

_Mis lagrimas están volviendo en el tiempo estoy perdiendo_

_Intentando encontrar una razón para el adiós…_

-Ya, escucha. No quiero verte llorar, Ok? Es mejor que sonrías. Vamos, quiero verte sonreír..

_**Entre lágrimas le obedecí..**_

-Ves? Te ves más bonita así…

_**Ok, no lo hicimos, pero si dormimos juntos..**_

_**Y todavía, esos días rondan por mi mente…**_

**13 de Marzo**

-Come..

-No..

-Come..!

-No..!

-Cindy, come. ¿De cuántas maneras tengo que pedírtelo?

_**Y de verdad, no sabía. Lo cierto es que no quería borrar esta imagen: Jimmy faltando a clases por mi culpa, preocupándose por mí.. Y ya mero, sirviéndome la comida en la boca…**_

_**Sinceramente, las ganas de reír eran...Inigualables!**_

_**Y no tanto por la "Humillación" frente a mí, sino porque de esa forma, me demostraba de cuánto me quería, cuánto le importaba…**_

-¿Qué no piensas ir con tus amigos?

-Ellos no son más mis amigos..

-¿Porqué?

-Porque no..

-Pero, ¿Por qué no..?

-¡Vortex!

-(Risas) Sorry, de verdad, no pude evitarlo..

***2 horas después…**

-Listo. Ya terminé las 3 cartas de Cindy. Sheen, prométeme que si algo sale mal.. Le entregarás esto..

-Okay, no te garantizo nada, pero si para ese momento todavía estoy aquí en Retroville… Se las daré con gusto..

-Gracias, amigo..

-De nada, pero.. ¿No crees que sea más fácil decírselo personalmente?

-No. Cindy antepondrá sus sentimientos en primer lugar, armará todo un Drama, me dirá de lo peor, y yo le responderé bien feo. Nos volveremos a pelear y después de un tiempo, querrá volver conmigo… ¡Ya sé como funciona esto, y no quiero perder las valiosas horas que me quedan con ella!

-Wow, en verdad estas loco… Digo! Ok..!^^

_**Mientras tanto, yo iba de lo más happy hasta que…**_

-Ya falta poco…

_**Volteo a ver y era Nick… Lo veía más misterioso que antes, algo trama…**_

-¿De que hablas?

-Hablo de… El hundimiento de tu novio. A partir de ahí, es donde comenzará tu vida a desboronarse…

_**Enseguida empecé a llorar.. ¿Quiere decir que todo esto es un comienzo?!**_

-No quiero oírte, déjame..

-Pero si lo que te tengo que decir es muy importante… Y, créeme que te conviene..

-Pues, no me interesa en lo absoluto..

-No te hagas la desentendida. ¿O es que NerDtron todavía no te ha dicho?

-¿Decirme que?

-_Todo.._

_**Muy bien, si Jimmy no tenía coraje para decirme las cosas, que lo haga Nick..**_

_**Pero, al poco tiempo descubrí eso no era lo que quería en realidad…**_

-Sheen, ¿En donde está Cindy..?

-Yo que sé… ¬¬ Si no sabes tú…

-Oye, no te desquites conmigo! No tengo la culpa de tus problemas, y no puedes culpar a otros por eso..!

_**Ok… Tal parece que alguien se escuchó a si mismo…**_

_**Hablando de Ironía..**_

-¡Eso no es verdad!

-Si, lo es! NerDtron se pudrirá en la cárcel y no hay nada que puedas hacer! Nunca más lo volverás a ver…

-No! Aléjate! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Es mentira!

-¿Qué no? En menos de una semana, estará en prisión..

-No! Y si fuera así… Entonces, tu tambien!

-No si logro escapar..

_**Y antes de irse, me dio un beso en la mejilla..**_

-E –espera! _**Logré detenerlo..**_

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres otro..?

_**Idiota…**_

-No! Digo, ¿Cómo sé que dices la verdad?

-Simple. Pregúntale..

_**Preguntarle…**_

_**Siempre le he preguntado..**_

_**Tal vez sea mejor no mostrar mis sentimientos e ir directamente al grano..**_

-¡James Isaac Neutron! Exijo la verdad ahora mismo!

_Y seré la primera en irme, y seré la primera en irme.._

_No quiero ser la última en saber…_

_Terminó, terminó, terminó.._

-Ah?

-Si, ya sabes! No te hagas…

-Cindy, ¿De que estas hablando..?

-De ti! Quiero saber tu dichosa verdad ahora! Y no me mientas!

-Ah?!

-¡Iarght!

_**Estuve a punto de matarlo a golpes, cuando de pronto, me agarró bruscamente en la cintura y me sentó en su cama..**_

-Tranquilízate, quieres? Te agradezco que no escuches más Alesana por un buen tiempo..

-¡No tienes derecho a decirme lo que debo o no debo hacer! ¡Te odio!

-Sabes? Puede que un día me canse de ti y te coma a besos…

_**¡Eso quisiera!**_

_**Digo..! O.o**_

-Eres un sádico..!

-Lo soy?!

_**Y se acercó tanto que apenas pude respirar…**_

-Aléjate de mí, _ahora…_

-¿Porqué? ¿Qué hay que temer?

_**Me besó tiernamente..**_

_**Estaba a punto de olvidar lo que momento atrás necesitaba escuchar…**_

_**Pero, claro. El Orgullo era más fuerte que todo..**_

-Basta!

_**Y con todo el dolor de mi alma, me aparté de el. Regañándome por reprimir todo placer que causaba..**_

-Como quieras. Lo único que sé, es que algún día, se acabará todo esto..

-Como sea..!

_**No le estaba prestando mucha importancia, ya que estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de mantener la cordura…**_

_**Ese desgraciado se había vuelto más ágil a la hora de persuadirme, y lograr colocarme con los nervios de punta…**_

-La carne es débil, Cindy… ¿Hasta cuándo crees poder soportarlo?

_**Nunca en mi vida me había puesto tan roja, triste y furiosa al mismo tiempo…**_

-Ya cambia el tema, No? ¬¬ No tengo tiempos para jueguitos ahora…

-(Risas) Oh, si! Claro! La Señorita "Ahora soy tan perfecta y madura" No tiene tiempo para jugar! Bueno, sabes que algún día, hablaremos de eso, Cindy…

-Y dale con eso! Vine aquí para que me digas algo importante, y empiezas hablando de sexo!

-¿Qué tienes en contra del sexo?!

-Por Dios! Me molesta! Parece que no piensas en nada que no sea en drogas y en sexo..!

-No es cierto! De hecho, para serte sincero, no me he drogado en días..

-No me interesa saberlo! Ya te dije que no me importas ni en lo más mínimo!

-Ni un poco..?

_**Y volvió a acercarse a mí! ¿Qué no sabe hacer otra cosa que no sea **__enamorarme__**?!**_

-Aléjate, ya…

**Quise fingir una autoridad que no tenía.. Disponible en estos momentos..**

**Definitivamente, no podía negarme a él..**

**Y odiaba esa sensación de impotencia por mi parte…**

-¿Por qué le tienes tanto miedo al acercamiento, Cindy? No muerdo..

_**¿Qué no..?! ¬¬**_

-No sé que intentas ganar con esto..

**Me sentía dulcemente mareada por su perfume varonil y.. Sintiendo su respiración muy cerca…**

-¿Y quién dice que quiero algo al respecto?

-¿Te parece poco lo que haces?

-Viéndolo de un lado, si.. Solo quiero pasar el último momento contigo..

**Me arrecostó en su cama y empezó a acariciarme la cara..**

-Osea, que es cierta la noticia de que te vas…

-Pues, si.. Pero, ¿Quién te dijo?!

-Ah Nick…?

-Maldita sea con el! ¬¬

-Hey! Por lo menos, me dijo la verdad! Cosa que tú, nunca harías!

-Te gusta Nick?! Perfecto! Anda, vete con el…

-Yo nunca dije eso..

-Pero, lo pensaste..

-¿Acaso estas celoso..?

-No..

-Y entonces, ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que te hable de el..?

-Pues, porque, la última vez que lo ví, trató de abusar de ti. Y menos mal que llegué justo a tiempo para impedirlo…

-Entonces… Te importo?

-Cindy, tú _siempre _me importas…

_**Esas palabras..**_

_**Fueron lo único que quería escuchar… **__Yo le importo._

_**A pesar de todo, yo siempre le importé, y nunca le dí el tiempo necesario para decírmelo..**_

_**Quería llorar y me aparté un poco de él…**_

-No puedo creerlo..

-¿Sucede algo?

-En todo este tiempo pensé que… _Olvídalo._

_**Me había engañado a mí misma…**_

-¿Pensaste que te había olvidado? _Nunca…_

-No trates de arreglar las cosas, ya están como están..

-¿Acaso perdiste la esperanza?

-Que..? ¿Esto que tiene que ver con la esperanza..?! Ves que estas loco..?!

-Tan solo eres una pequeña incrédula.. Algún día, entenderás..

-¿Entender que?! No me hables en parábolas que me desespera!"

-Pero si es lo mejor que hay… No todo puede ser tan fácil..

-Tal vez si, _solo depende de la situación.._

_**Y de ahí, me retiré…**_

_**O al menos, eso esperaba…**_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Ah, no jovencita… ¿A dónde crees que vas?

-A donde no te importe! Déjame sola..

-Con gusto, pero es MI casa..

-Y?

-Nada. Tan solo es MI casa..

_**Rolé ojos. Odio cuando se juega así conmigo..**_

-Al grano, Jimmy. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-A ti.

_**Lo miré raro. Su voz se oyó tan ronca, que apenas pude reconocer. Me abrazó jugaba con mi cabello mientras me miraba atontadamente…**_

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué actúas así? ¿Te sientes mal?

-Nada. ¿Qué no puedo mimarte un poco?

-Si. Pero, es que no hacías eso desde..

-…Desde hace mucho tiempo.

_**Nuestras frentes se tocaron. Fue muy romántico.**_

-Mi amor, perdóname..

_**¿Saben? A veces, me odio.. ¬¬**_

-Perdonarte? Pero, porque?

-Porque, me tienes que perdonar. No he sido muy buena novia y..

-Shhh… _**Colocó su dedo índice en mis labios… **_No hay nada que perdonar.. Más bien, soy yo quién debería disculparse…

_**Y en eso, se arrodilla y tomó firmemente mi mano..**_

-(Risas) Jimmy, que haces?

-Oh, vamos, Cindy. Trato de ser romántico y a la vez, que me perdones… No arruines la ocasión.

_**Me río tiernamente y me muerdo el labio. Se veía tan tierno…**_

-Bueno, y como pretendes que eso suceda?

-No te preocupes. Sé lo que haré..

-Ah, si? Bueno, y –

_**Me besó apasionadamente.**_

_**Sin quererlo, se me escaparon algunos gemidos cuando me arrecostó en la pared.**_

_**Mi corazón latía sin control alguno.**_

_**Estábamos sin ningún control de nuestras acciones…**_

_**Y, no había **__nadie __**en su casa..**_

-Vamos a tu habitación…

**Dije sin vergüenza alguna..**

-Wow, Cindy. ¿Tanto me deseas?

_**Me puse de todos los colores…**_

-No, tonto! Y solo…!

_**Y volvió a besarme…**_

-Tú eres la tonta. Era solo una broma…

_**Nos fuimos a su cuarto…**_

_**Y, cuando estuvimos ahí..**_

-¿Te encantaría bailar conmigo, Vortex?

**Me reí y acepté la invitación…**

-Ya me extrañaba que no me habías llamado así…

-(Risas) Claro… Ah, Cindy, tengo algo que decirte…

-Dime..

-Bueno, yo… Eh.. _**No pudo. No pudo decírmelo. Se decepcionó de si y se alejó…**_

_**El problema era, que no sabía la situación…**_

-Jimmy..!

-¡No sé que decirte! ¿Contenta?! ¡No sé ni como rayos empezar!

-Mi amor..

**Mis ojos se dilataban..**

**-**Escucha, yo… No debí involucrarte. Estas en peligro..

-¿De que hablas?

-No soy el chico para ti. No soy el ideal. Yo..

**Comenzó a dar vueltas y.. Se había desmayado.**

**Gracias a Dios, que su desmayo no le duró mucho..**

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En tu cuarto..

-En mi..? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo en..?

-..20 minutos.

**Lo miraba fijamente…**

-Que? Pero, si yo..

**Me lancé a sus brazos. Había pasado un susto terrible..**

-Escúchame. No me importa lo que hayas hecho y del supuesto peligro del cual hablas.. Eso nunca cambiará mis sentimientos por ti..

-Cindy..

_**Empecé a despojar nuestros zapatos..**_

-No me importa. Pero, sabes? Estoy tan feliz! Me has hecho tan feliz, Jimmy..

-Ahh, ¿En donde está mi remera..?

-Tonto. ¿Para qué la vas a necesitar?

_**Nos besamos.**_

_**Le besé el cuello, la boca…**_

_**Lo acariciaba.. Que buenote estaba!**_

_**Y era tanta mi locura, mi deseo, mi amor por el…**_

_**Que no podía contenerme.**_

_**Y no sé en que momento, pero el ya había quedado encima de mí…**_

_**Suspiraba y me estremecía en su brazos.**_

_**La sensación de su calidez era única..**_

_**Tiernamente, me despojó de mi remera de calaveras y empezó a besarme..**_

_**Pero eso sí, estuve consciente de lo que estaba haciendo…**_

_**Y de repente, suena su teléfono…**_

-Joder!

_**Gritamos al mismo tiempo..**_

_**Nos sonrojamos por completo…**_

-Será mejor que atiendas…

**Dije resignada..**

-Ni modo. Ya vuelvo. No te muevas de aquí…

-No lo haré. Vé..

_**Se fue por un largo tiempo. Me había preocupado..**_

_**Me coloqué el pijama y fui en su búsqueda..**_

-No puedes incluirla en esto!

**Lo oí gritar en la sala. **

**Quien quiera que estuviese al otro lado de la línea, lo hizo alterar muchísimo…**

-Muy bien, perfecto. Haz lo que quieras! No importa!

**Y colgó.**

-Quién era?

-Ah? Nadie..

-No me mientas..

-Cindy, no estoy de ánimos..

-Seguro?

**Estaba jugando peligrosamente con su cadera. Pero es que no podía dejar de tocarlo!**

-Basta. En serio..

-Pero.. ¿No entiendes que no puedo estar sin ti? Somos perfectos para el otro..

-Si, que lindo. Pero ahora, no…

-Porque?! **Estallé en lágrimas.. **¿Por qué siempre me coqueteas si no me amas?! Si nunca quieres tener algo conmigo!

_Mis lágrimas están volviendo en el tiempo _

_he estado desperdiciando tratando de encontrar una razón para el adiós.. _

**Me empujó a la pared y sus caricias me volvieron loca al instante..**

-Es increíble. Eres tan.. necia. ¿Cómo fue que me enamoré de ti?

**Me acariciaba las piernas.**

**Gemía sin control…**

**Me sentía sin fuerzas, me estaba muriendo en sus brazos.. **

**Me comía con la mirada, pero ¿Por qué no me besaba siquiera?**

**Y de pronto, se separó de mí..**

**Segundos después, pude hablar nuevamente…**

-Que sucede?

_Honestamente, dime, honestamente, dime.._

-Lo siento, pero tengo que irme..

_No me digas que esto terminó.._

-Irte? No puedes… ¿Para donde?

_No me digas que esto terminó…_

-Me voy. _Para siempre.._

* * *

So..? n.n

¿Como les pareció? ^^

Ahh.. Esa canción es lo máximo..! Escuchénla cuando puedan..! =D

Nawa... Y el video tambien.. T.T

Bueno, me faltaría entonces el último cap. de esta... Como decírlo?

Dramática Historia..? ^^

Jajajaja..!

Cuidense..! (K)

***Si te gustó, favor dejar reviews..**


	8. Buscando Un Final

**_Hello..! ^^_**

**_pZ... Despues de tanta espera, autocastigos, ansiedad, misterio, y... Amenazas por parte de mi queridísima Tiah Cindy... _**

**_xD!_**

_Se termina la historia..._

**_Bueh.. Em, no sé que decir, realmente._**

**_En menos de un año, la terminé.._**

**_Yo? ¿La que nunca termina nada, por fin pudo terminar algo?_**

**_Wow, esto es.. _**

**_En fin, espero que les guste..! n.n_**

**_Me llena de satisfacción terminar mi primer Fic, y que les haya gustado.._**

_**Pero..** Solo espero que no me odien por el Final..._

**_Ah, por cierto. Más abajo hay un "Bonus" tambien narrado por Cindy, contando su situación actual.._**

**_Ok, cuando lean "Fin.." Quiere decir que es el fin de la historia.._**

_((Dah! ¿Quién no sabe eso??!)) xD!_

**_Bueno, me refiero al hecho de que terminó la historia. Pero, obviamente, el Bonus es necesario leerlo.._**

**_Ok, sin más palabras sin sentido, los dejo con el último cap._**

**_Grax a tods por dejar reviews y leer.._**

**_Acepto todo tipo de comentarios.._**

**_Aunque.. Algunos no me van a gustar, pero.. u.u_**

**NOTA ESPECIAL PARA MI TIAH CINDY..!: **

Gomenasai por no felicitarte en tu cumple! O.O

Has de pensar que soy de lo peor, pero en realidad, nunca tuve tiempo para felicitarte como es debido!

Y..Ni siquiera pude mandarte una postal, que pena u.u

Espero que disfrutes el último cap, porque, originalmente, lo iba a subir justamente el día de tu cumple, como parte del regalo de cumpleañitoZ ñ.ñ

Espero que la hayas pasado genialoso...!

:B

Y, pZ.. Ya sabes que, por mucho o poco que quieras matarme si no te agrada el final.. Menos mal que no puedes hacerlo u.u

xD!

Hahaha..!^^

Te quiero, tía.. Never Change..! ñ.ñ

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Ok, lo repetiré una vez.. Tal vez dos, pero como máximo 3.

Jimmy Neutron y sus personajes son propiedades de Nickelodeon.

Aunque todo el mundo sabe eso.. Al parecer, es necesario escribirlo..

Y, como es necesario escribir esas cosas.. Afirmaré con total seguridad, que la Señorita Tahís Villain, y Mike Dean si son personajes inventados por mi..

Dicho y aclarado esto, no tengo más que decir..

Y, cualquier cosa, no responderé más preguntas sin la presencia de mi abogado..

xD!

**S****ummary: **_Cuando el Orgullo es aún más grande que el Amor.. Sueños rotos abundan, peleas y engaños la causan, y una pareja termina..._

* * *

**C****ap. 8 Buscando Un Final**

**14 de Marzo…**

_El peor día de toda mi vida…_

-Ah, Cindy.. ¿Te encuentras bien? Ya llevas mucho tiempo arriba en ese árbol, amiga… Tal vez, deberías bajar..

-No, déjame así..

_**Flash – Back**_

-Porqué...?!

-Porque, te amo..

-Si me amas, lo más lógico sería quedarte..

-Es que no conoces bien mi posición actual.. Sino, me entenderías. Pero, está bien. Es natural que actúes así..

-No te entiendo..

-Ya entenderás. Ahora, lo que quiero que hagas es..

-..¡No! Vete. Si eso quieres, entonces hazlo!

-Cindy, no te pongas así, por favor.. Te necesito.

-No, Jimmy! Me duele que prefieras irte, en vez de quedarte..

-Pero, Puchi, ya sabes el porqué..

-Lo sé! Y todavía no puedo aceptarlo

-¿Quieres que me valla?

-Si es lo mejor para todos, vete. Vete y nunca, nunca regreses…

-Si eso quieres, que así sea..

-Bien..!

-Bien!

_**Fin del Flash – Back**_

-Vamos, chica! No has comido nada..

-Déjame sola!

-No! Tienes que comer! Y esta vez, me aseguraré que no vomites!"

-Ese no es tu problema! Te odio!

-Q –que?!

_**Libby comenzó a llorar, y me tomó como unos segundos darme cuenta del porqué..**_

_**Pero, lo que dije fue cierto. La odiaba.**_

_**Odiaba a mi supuesta mejor amiga, porque, en vez de ayudarme, lo que hizo fue empeorar mi situación..**_

_**Para no pasar por tanto drama, resumiré este momento: Libby no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo. Nos peleamos, nos dijimos de lo peor, luego le dije que no quería saber nada más de ella y que podía irse al limbo, porque ya ni me interesaba su vida, y pare de contar…**_

_**Había tenido una mañana muy fuerte. **_

_**En el fondo, me dolió terminar mi amistad con ella, pero era lo mejor.. Quería quitar toda atadura a mi pasado..**_

_**Y, todas las chicas me discriminaban por ser bulímica.**_

_**Ya nadie me veía como antes.. Y, lidiar con eso, fue más difícil de lo que se pueden imaginar..**_

_**Y, **__Sheen.._

-¿En serio te vas?

-Si… Tal vez, sea lo mejor. Ya sabes, empezar desde cero..

-Lo mismo me digo..

-¿Tambien te vas?

-No, pero tal vez, próximamente..

-Y Jimmy..?

-Que con el?

-No lo has visto?

-No desde nuestra última pelea de anoche. Al parecer, si es oficial que se va..

-Lo es, créeme. Logró engañar a sus padres con facilidad. Realmente, lo admiro..

-Hmm, ¿Te dijo más o menos para donde se va..?

-Si, para Francia.. Su vuelo sale a las 19:45 de esta mismísima tarde..

-Q –que?!

_**Sí, sabía que se iría..**_

_**Pero, no tan lejos..**_

-Cuánto lo siento, pensé que lo sabías..

-No es tu culpa, tranquilo..

_**Evitaba a toda costa, las ganas de llorar..**_

-Ten. Me dijo que si algo salía mal, que te las entregara…

_**Pude apreciar, a la vista, dos cartas…**_

_**Yo dudé, pero al final, las tomé..**_

-El es un buen chico, Cindy. Siempre se preocupó por ti y solo quiere verte felíz… Perdónalo por todo. Un error lo comete cualquier, no dejes que tu orgullo pueda más que contigo. Tú controlas todo lo que ocurre a tu alrededor..

_**Sus palabras me ayudaron en grande..**_

-Muchísimas gracias, Sheen. De verdad, eres un buen amigo…

_**Y nos abrazamos, cariñosamente..**_

_**Luego de eso, busqué a la Señorita Tahís.**_

_**Si quería un futuro, tenía que curar mi pasado…**_

-Señorita Tahís! Menos mal que la encuentro..

-Cindy, sucede algo?

-Ah, si. Vine para hablar acerca de nuestra charla pendiente.. Se acuerda?

-Oh, claro! ¿Por fin te decidiste? Bueno, te escucho atentamente…

_**Okay, creánme que no fue nada fácil contar mi vida a una completa extraña… Y más a una profesora! Así que, tomen ejemplo! Hasta las personas que nunca tratas, o que creas que no son capaz de ayudarte… Pueden hacerlo si tan solo, lo permites…**_

_**Nunca subestimen a nadie, ni mucho menos desprecien consejos.. Pueden ser que algunos te sirvan de algo..**_

_**Bien, después de 3 largas e interesantes horas de plática con la profe, finalmente me dí cuenta de las cosas, y ella en parte me ayudó a curar las cicatrizes de mi pasado…**_

_**Bueno, no todas…**_

_**Hay cosas que nunca, **__nunca __**cambiarán…**_

-Hey, Brittany..!

-Ash, que quieres?!

-Toma!

_**Le dí una patada en la cara, que la noqueó por completo..**_

_**Y recuerda, con Cindy Vortex nadie se mete…**_

_**Y sobretodo, ella **__nunca __**olvida…**_

_**Y bueno, llegó la parte más recreativa de esta historia!**_

_Hablar con Nick.._

-Pensé que ibas a huir…

-No tengo porqué hacerlo..

-(Rolé ojos) Voy al grano. Quiero tus disculpas, ahora…

**Y el muy desgraciado, se echó a reír..**

**-**(Risas) Eso es ridículo! ¿Porqué tendrías que esperar por tal cosa, cuando en realidad, te mueres por un beso..?

_**Enseguida me jaló hacia el, y se estaba volviendo a repetir la misma escena que me traumaba. Jimmy ya no podía ayudarme, así que, tenía que hacer algo..**_

-Si, soy una tonta. Lo siento. De verdad te quiero solo a ti. Pero me daba miedo no ser correspondida por alguien tan guapo y popular como tú..

_**Al parecer, esas palabras fueron lo máximo para el, pues elevé su ego cañón. **__Justo lo que quería.._

-Si, obvio que lo eres, pero tranquila. Ya por lo menos, contaste lo que tiempo atrás, quería escuchar..

-Jaja, si.. Pero, cuéntame acerca del tonto de Jimmy. ¿Cómo fue que ustedes traficaban drogas?

-Pues, fue muy sencillo. Todo fue en la casa de mi primo Mike. Lo visitábamos de vez en vez para consumir drogas y retirar la mercancía…

-Y, ¿Cómo diablos fue que Jimmy está detrás de esto?

-Simple. Porque cada vez que se drogaba, colocábamos sus huellas digitales por todas partes. Claro, sin contar con las nuestras, pero lo bueno es que lo teníamos amenazado si no hacía cualquier cosa que yo le ordenaba. Entre ellas, hacerte sentir mal.. Y lo hizo.

-Sabes, Nick? A pesar de todo, finalmente aprendí algo.. Entre ellas, que eres un verdadero y total tonto..

-Que?

_**Le había tendido una trampa. **_

_**La policía había llegado tiempo atrás, y les dí la prueba que Neutron es inocente..**_

-Bueno, espero que te guste tu nuevo hogar, en prisión…

-¡Me las pagarás! Eres una…! Mentirosa.. ¬¬

-Pues, que crees? La alumna superó al maestro..

-¡Esto no se quedará así, lo juro! Algún día, vendré por ti, y te haré la vida tan miserable, que desearás nunca haber nacido..!

-Sí, si.. Lo que digas! ¬¬

_**Le colocaron sus esposas, nos miramos con odio, y al parecer, cumplió su promesa…**_

_**Anyway, me había desecho de todo mi dolor en menos de 6 horas..**_

**19:00 hrs..**

_**Recuerdo que estaba nerviosa y afligida.**_

_**Me daba temor leer las cartas por miedo a Algo. La **__verdadera y total __**verdad..**_

-No puedo, tengo miedo.. ¿Y si se trata de algo malo? Bueno, que más me podría pasar? ¬¬

**///Flash – Back///**

-¡Mientes! Eres una gran mentirosa, Vortex! Todo lo que sabes hacer, es mentir…

-Mentirosa –yo?! Se nota que no me conoces, Jimmy!

-Te conozco lo suficiente, para saber que eres una vívora..!

**///Fin del Flash – Back///**

-Oh, Jimmy.. ¿Aún pensarás eso de mí..?

_**Lloré como nunca…**_

_**A la vez que escuchaba baladas de amor..**_

_**Poco a poco, mis ojos se iluminaron al recordar algo..**_

_La Promesa._

_**Me armé de valor, y leí la primera carta. Esta decía claramente…**_

"_Querida Cindy…_

_Decir "Lo lamento" Aparentemente no arregla todo dolor o pérdida que te he causado. Está más que obvio que yo arruiné cualquier posibilidad existente a tu lado y, aferrado a algo que no tenía futuro, terminé perdiéndote.._

_Lo siento. Soy un grandísimo y completo tonto. Y lo sabes perfectamente… _

_¿Recuerdas como te gritaba? Lo siento. Lamento todas las cosas que he dicho y hecho, solo para tratar que te olvidaras de mí de una vez por todas, y que fueses felíz con otro. No soy el indicado para ti, sabes mis defectos, y como soy, pero siempre he sentido que te mereces algo mejor de lo que tus ojos han visto.._

_Pero veo que no existe ni un experimento perfecto para evitar el… Amor._

_Esos dos hermosos y apreciados años de noviazgo, siempre estarán conmigo. Y créeme que no los cambiaría por nada, ni por nadie…Quiero que, por favor, tengas esto presente.._

_A tu lado, aprendí a amar y a compartir..No lo niego, fuíste todo un desafío al principio, y a partir de ahí fue donde descubrí lo que en realidad siento por ti.._

_Y lo que verdaderamente siento, es que: Te amo._

_Fuístes, eres y serás mi primer amor…_

_Porque, déjame aclararte que ni Betty, ni Britney, ni ninguna otra persona a la que quieras agregar a la lista, podrá compararse contigo._

_Eres única, eres hermosa, eres especial.. Y por eso, me duele tener que dejarte.. Pero, entiende que es lo que correcto para ambos. Necesitamos distancia._

_Y, tienes que aprender a esperar…_

_Por favor, si en verdad me quieres, déjame ir y espera por mi unos cuantos años más.. Para luego cumplir nuestra promesa._

_Y si. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti.. ¿Contenta? Estoy loco por ti, y estoy completamente seguro que, a pesar de todo, tambien sientes lo mismo. Y no quiero que nada cambie entre nosotros…_

_Ten por presente algo, nunca voy a olvidarte. Y que, algún día, volveré a tus brazos…_

_Por siempre tuyo,_

_James Neutron"_

_**Lloré como nunca…**_

_**Y luego, recordé algo…**_

_Si hay esperanza.._

_**Rápidamente, volví a mirar el reloj..**_

**19:30**

¡Shit! Tenía que hacer algo, no podía creer que se iría..

Por largo, largo tiempo…

Pero, si de verdad lo amaba, ¿Valía la pena esperar tanto por El..? ¿Tendría suficiente voluntad como para cancelar citas y salidas con otro chavo..?

Bueno, mientras reflexionaba de lo que iba a hacer mi vida de ahora en adelante sin el, corría desesperada al aeropuerto..

_***Mientras tanto..**_

-¿Qué estas esperando? Ella no vendrá ni se despedirá de ti, por última vez…

_**///Flash – Back///**_

-No puedo creerlo… Yo.. Creí que..

-¡Yo tambien lo creí así! Es más, Pudo ser tan fácil lo nuestro, pero nooo! Tenías que maltratarme, dañar la buena persona que eras, consumir drogas y perder tu dignidad!

_**///Fin del Flash – Back///**_

-Soy un completo tonto. Nada de esto hubiera pasado si yo.. Hubiera vencido mis miedos, y pudiese valorar desde un principio, todo lo que me rodeaba…

_**///Flash – Back///**_

-¡Desengáñate! ¿Qué no lo ves, cabezón?! Es la droga! Siempre lo ha sido!

-Que? No seas ridículo, Sheen! Como.. ¿Cómo puede ser que..?

-¡Abre los ojos! Todo lo que tienes ahora, es solo una ilusión! Y gracias a esto, perdiste a Cindy!

_**///Fin del Flash – Back///**_

-Sheen… Amigo, cuánto lo siento. Gracias por todo, y espero algún día, volver a verte…

-Pasajeros del vuelo 180 con destino a Francia, favor abordar el avión…

_Bueno, ya es tarde para mí, ella no vendrá.._

-Jimmy…!

_De todas maneras, es mejor así.. Ella no se merece sufrir más.._

-¡Jimmy!

_Cindy.. Aún puedo escuchar tu hermosa y chillona voz llamándome.. _

_Cielos,. Nunca creí estar tan loco…_

-Neutron…!

_**Grité con toda mi fuerza..**_

_**Se detuvo finalmente, y volteó a ver..**_

_**Dejó caer su maleta, por la impresión, supongo. **_

_**Y me miró con **__esos ojos __**que derriten a cualquiera..**_

_**Y, nos paralizamos..**_

-Cin –dy? ¿Qué haces aquí..? ¿Cómo fue que..?

-Eso no importa, ya estoy aquí, no?

_**Tuve que luchar conmigo misma para reprimir las ganas de gritar y besarlo..**_

-Ah, pues si..

_**Nos quedamos en silencio.**_

_**Sin embargo, no había tiempo que perder..**_

-Lamento mucho tu partida..

-¿Sheen te entregó las cartas?

-Ah, si. Pero, solo he leído una..

-1 sola? ¿Y las demás..?

-No las necesito. Sé toda la verdad y, no importa lo que haya pasado, yo siempre te he creído..

-Pero, ¿Cómo.. Puedes perdonarme, a pesar de todo lo que hice..?

_**Tenía razón…**_

_**Pero, yo.. Me había basado en otro argumento.**_

_**Era muy niña, veía las cosas de un modo bien diferente..**_

_**Sin embargo..**_

-¿Te acuerdas de la promesa que hicimos en mi cuarto..?

_//Pero, prométeme que no me dejarás.._

_Que pase lo que pase, te trate como te trate.. Siempre estarás conmigo, a mi lado, para ayudarme… Como siempre lo has hecho..//_

-No creí que lo harías.. Aunque fuese inconscientemente..

-Si vieras que si. Sabes? No hubo la necesidad de hacerla. Yo igual tenía la intención de realizarla..

-De eso podemos confiar…

_**Nos reímos juntos, y luego tomé su mano y la acerqué a mi mejilla..**_

-Quédate..

-Pero, Cindy..

-Lo sé! Sé la razón, pero, ya no eres sospechoso de nada! Yo misma hice que Nick Dean confesara la verdad!

-¿Qué tu que..? Wow, gracias, pero…

-¡Por favor! ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te quedes..?!

_**Rápidamente, me acercó hacia el para unir nuestros labios…**_

-No tienes que hacer nada. No eres tú, soy yo. Iré a un centro de rehabilitación, terminaré mis estudios, me graduaré… Y luego, vendré por ti, ya lo decidí..

-Entonces, nosotros.. **–Pestañeaba más de lo normal, debido a la curiosidad que tenía..**

-..Con la única chica con la que estoy dispuesto a compartir el resto de mi vida.. Es contigo, y no pienso retroceder ni un paso más..

_**Agaché mi cabeza, y rezaba para no llorar…**_

-Yo..Jimmy, wow.. No sé que decir..

-Pues entonces, no digas nada…

_**Y nos besamos nuevamente…**_

-Pasajeros, favor abordar el avión..

-Te tienes que ir.. **–Dije soltándole sus labios..**

-Te amo.. **–Me besó en la mano..- **Volveré por ti, Cindy..

-Yo tambien te amo.. No te entiendo perfectamente, pero si es por nuestro bien.. Adelante, no te detendré..

-Yo tambien, no voy a olvidarte…

_**Y justo cuando se iba, recordé algo..**_

-James..

-Si? Dime..

-Siempre seré tu primer amor..

_**Le robé un último beso y agregué..**_

-Felíz cumpleaños..

-Pensé que lo habías olvidado..

-Eso nunca..

-Gracias por todo..

-No tienes que agradecer, vete..

-Volveré pronto.. _Adios._

_**Fin.**_

_***Bonus:**_

_Y así fue como pasó…_

El comienzo de mis desgracias comenzó justo allí..

Actualmente, tengo 18 años y justo ahora, estoy en la cárcel. Pagando un crimen del cual no cometí..

Imagínense.. Todo lo que hace el amor, ¿Pueden creerlo?

Después de eso.. Nunca más nos volvimos a ver… Ni siquiera se molestó en llamarme, o mandarme una carta.. Nada!

Pero, todo ha cambiado. Mi vida ha cambiado los últimos 5 años de mi vida en prisión…

_**Lo odio! Lo odio mucho más que antes! Arruinó completamente mi vida, y ni siquiera he podido graduarme!**_

_**Y ya se va a cumplir mi sentencia..**_

_**Juro que cuando lo vea.. (Claro, si es que nos llegarámos a ver!) Pagará todo el daño que me ha hecho..**_

_Para buscar un final, hace falta un comienzo…_

_**Y ya dejé de ser esa niña tonta e inocente de antes.**_

_**Ahora solo me hace falta encontrarlo…Y, vengarme de él.**_

_**Esta es mi historia.**_

_**Resumo que, puede haber cierto desconcierto, pero ya no importa.**_

_**Es pasado, y prefiero sepultarlo..**_

_**Y, para los que deseen saberlo: Hay ocasiones en las que el mismo orgullo puede más que el amor, y terminas por arruinar la relación..**_

_**No todo es color de rosa, y hay que ser realista en ocasiones..**_

_**No existen los cuentos de hadas, y mucho menos, los finales felices..**_

_**Solo, quiero vengarme de alguien..**_

_**Y ese alguien es: James Isaac Neutron.**_

_**Si alguien lo vé, dígale que se prepare…**_

_**O mejor aún, si tienes la oportunidad de matarlo, hazlo. Merece morir..**_

_**Este no es el final.. Tan solo, es un comienzo..**_

_**Y es más, **__Pudo ser tan fácil.._

_**Pero, **__no…_

_**The End..?**_

* * *

Esteee…Sin palabras?

…

Bueno, ¿Qué decir? Muchísimas gracias a tods las personas por leer…!^^

Aprendí mucho escribiendo, y espero que les haya gustado esta historia..

O bueno, me basta con que la hayan entendido..

xD!

Cualquier cosa, escríbanme por mail para contestar sus dudas..

**_Por cierto, ¿Quién vota por una secuela? n.n_**

Esta historia la terminé oficialmente el **27/10/08 a las 7:10 pm (Hora de Venezuela) **Y desde entonces, tengo parte de la secuela preparada.. Solo me faltan pequeños detalles, y el suficiente tiempo del mundo para pasarla a la computadora…

_**Agradezco tambien, a las personas que han tenido curiosidad por mis Fics. Gracias a las personas que se contactan conmigo, y añaden mis Fics a sus favoritos..**_

_**Y tambien por colocarme en sus autores favoritos..**_

_**Tengan por seguro que cuentan conmigo, **__para todo…_

_**Este Fic podría decirse que fue basado en hechos reales.. Claro, cambiando un poquito las cosas..^^**_

_Me desahogué full escribiendo.._

_Es más sano así que beber, y consumir drogas…_

_xD!_

Espero que se hayan identificado en parte con el Fic.

Y em, reflexionen y háganse esta pregunta:

¿De verdad vale la pena morir por amor?

¿Vale la pena arriesgar todo por alguien, cuando esa persona haya hecho tanto daño?

_Yo pienso que no.._

Al fin y al cabo, es bien difícil conseguir a alguien que te ame de verdad…

_Ok, no. Tengo que dejar de ver novelas, que drama el mío.. ¬¬_

Pero, un momento. Si yo actualmente no estoy viendo novelas. Tan solo leo Fan –Fics solamente…

_Bueno, ¿Parece poco? Hay Fan-Fics tan buenos que te hacen hasta llorar…_

xDD!

Hablando de Fics, los felicito a tods por su buen trabajo!

De verdad, son muy buenos..! =D

Bien, terminaré mis dos Fics de JN pendientes, para luego.. Adentrarme en los Fics del Aniime..!

:B

_**Ya tengo nuevas historias.**_

_**Tan solo falta subirlas al Fanfiction..**_

_**Hmm, encontraré el momento indicado..**_

_**Y pues, si te gustan los mismos Animes y Mangas que a mi, entonces no te despegues de ahí! ^^**_

_**Escribiré muuuchos Fics.. (6)**_

_Lo raro de esto, es que me encantan mis historias. Me encanta lo que escribo.._

_**Y, si les gusta a ustedes tambien… ¡Geneal! ^^**_

_**No se aburrirán, de seguro… xD!**_

_**Bueno, es todo.. **__Por ahora.._

_**Jaja!**_

_**Gracias a tods!**_

_**Que Dios les bendiga…!**_

_**(K)**_


End file.
